100 Drabbles
by lolitarun
Summary: A 100 Words drabble challenge.  Niff.
1. Hairbrush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: So I've decided to take on a 100 words drabble challenge. I'm still waiting for my list to be completed (I've posted on Tumblr & I'm taking the first 100 that I'm given – feel free to review or message me here to add some to the list!), but I decided that I needed to start actually writing my drabbles because I've been given some wonderful ideas so far! Also, I have no idea what word count constitutes a "drabble" technically, so I'm just going to write until I have a complete scene. We'll see how much that is…_

_**Hairbrush**_

If there was one thing that Nick Genovese couldn't stand, it was his roommate's slight obsession with _Veggie Tales_. It had been a joke at first – Nick would tease Jeff about watching singing vegetables on a regular basis, and there had been some rather inappropriate jokes about certain parts of the male anatomy that Bob and Larry resembled.

So when Jeff Harrison came into their room after track practice and immediately turned his Netflix to watch _Minnesota Cuke_, Nick couldn't stop the groan that came out of his mouth.

"Do you seriously _have_ to watch that? Again?"

"What? It's the _Veggie Tales_… they're awesome!"

"They're talking vegetables, Jeff… they're for kids."

"You just don't understand the epicness that is _Veggie Tales_." Nick rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeff's earbuds from the top of the other boy's desk and throwing them at him.

"Just plug in your headphones, okay? I don't think I can put up with Larry's voice today."

"_Oh where… is my hairbrush? Oh where… is my hairbrush?_" Nick groaned as Jeff started singing _that_ song – the one that drove him insane because Jeff listened to it so much. Nick knew that Jeff wasn't going to shut up unless he _made_ him stop.

"I swear to God, Jeff, if you don't shut up…" Nick began. He could see the taller boy smirking as he spoke.

"_Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where… is my hairbrush?_" Nick shook his head. "_Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!_" Nick launched himself at his roommate, completely fed up with having to listen to songs originated by a singing vegetable. Jeff apparently hadn't expected to be tackled, because soon both boys were on the floor with Nick pinning Jeff down and a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shut. Up." Nick thought he'd won the argument, until Jeff somehow managed to flip them over so that he was on top pinning Nick down.

"You know you love the cucumber, Nicky. Everyone loves the cucumber."


	2. Snuggie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: Alright, so my second in this series of drabbles. Please feel free to give me words in your reviews, guys… I still need about 50 more words for my list to make 100!_

_**Snuggie**_

Jeff had never understood his roommate's addiction to his Snuggie. But then again, Jeff hated the thing mostly because it turned Nick into a shapeless lump.

"Why is it always so cold in the dorms?" Nick muttered. Jeff glanced at the other boy, who was quickly covering himself up with that ridiculous blanket of his over the top of his flannel pajama bottoms and long sleeved tee shirt.

"It wouldn't be so cold if you would let me cut the heat up a little higher," Jeff replied.

"Global warming, Jeff. Global warming."

"If global warming his happening then why is it still this fucking cold in Ohio?" Jeff walked over to the thermostat and started to turn it up, until got up and tried to jump on his back. It failed miserably given the fact that Nick's Snuggie was longer than the boy was tall and he quickly ended up facedown on the floor. "Dude… Nick, are you okay?"

Jeff hurried over to his roommate, kneeling down to help the shorter boy up. "I'm fine… but that hurt." Jeff laughed as he finally got Nick standing on his own feet again. "Okay… maybe I should let you turn the heat up a _little_ higher."


	3. Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: So I never intended to do one of these a day, but I suppose I'm going to keep doing this as much as possible. Not sure how long this will last because I'm getting to the busiest time of year for both school and work, but enjoy!_

_**Ice**_

The one thing that Jeff _really_ hated about winters in Ohio was the ice. Snow was great – it was fun to throw snowballs at classmates on breaks between classes, and on the weekends there were regular snowball fights. Everyone at Dalton loved the snow, even if it was rarely enough to cancel classes for the day. But Jeff hated the ice that came along with the snow with a passion – enough that he broke dress code to wear snow boots so that he wouldn't slip and slide on the ice the way some of the other guys did.

When Jeff woke up to find that the previous day's snow – the first of the season – had melted just enough to turn into icy slush, he groaned and started getting ready to deal with it. "Fuck… I hate the ice." Jeff smirked as his roommate responded to the weather the same way he had mentally.

"Looks like it's going to be a fun day for the infirmary. I wonder how many twisted ankles and sprained wrists they're going to see today…" Jeff began.

"Or bruised asses." Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Fuck… I forgot my boots at home."

"Borrow mine… I'm more used to the ice than you are. Less likely to fall and bust my ass."

"I can't take your boots, Jeff…" Jeff walked over to his closet and pulled out the boots, pushing them into Nick's arms. "They're going to be too big."

"It's half a size… shove an extra sock in the toes and they'll be fine," Jeff replied as he finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later the two were making their way across the frozen campus, hands shoved deep into coat pockets and hats and scarves firmly in place. Jeff wasn't paying much attention as they walked, used to the security of the snow boots that were currently on Nick's feet, and his foot slipped on a particularly slick patch of ice. He managed to get his hand out of his pocket just in time to catch himself as he fell.

"Fuck!" Jeff rolled over onto his back, cradling his wrist against his chest.

"Jeff? Are you okay?"

"Next time it snows, _I'm_ wearing my own damn boots."


	4. Firefly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: So, one of the great things about my prompt list is that there are several words like this one that I can take multiple different ways – all I have to do is decide exactly what I'm going to do with them. Do I go the obvious route (the dictionary definition of the word) or do I take it as a pop-culture reference?_

_**Firefly**_

The best thing about boarding at Dalton was that while the boys all had a curfew, no one could force them to actually sleep during the hours between 10 PM and 6 AM when they were required to be in their respective rooms unless their prefects knew exactly where they were. Given the fact that Jeff's dad owned a chain of electronics stores, Jeff and Nick had a pretty nice entertainment system tucked into the corner of their room. And along with that nice system came a large supply of DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, most of which the boys hadn't even gotten to start watching yet.

"We have a whole weekend on campus and no homework left to do… I say it's time to start working on going through our movie collection." Nick smiled at Jeff's suggestion.

"I was hoping that you would say that… I've been wanting to watch something I found in your collection the other day, but I didn't want to open it," Nick commented. He hurried over to the tower where the bulk of the movies were kept and pulled out one of the thicker cases, holding it up and smiling.

"_Firefly_? I figured that you would have seen that show before. Or at least _Serenity_."

"Jeff, we were like, six when that show came out. And what – nine when the movie came out?" Nick asked, referring to the back of the case to check on the dates.

"But this is Joss Whedon we're talking about… he's a fucking genius!"

"And I grew up in a house that only got broadcast TV channels because my parents didn't want us to watch a lot of television… they didn't even rent movies except for special occasions. It wasn't until I moved in with you that I started watching DVDs and Blu-rays on a regular basis and discovered Joss Whedon." Nick started unwrapping the package of DVDs, turning on the TV and the DVD player so that it would be ready when he finally managed to get into the packaging.

"Then we need to start watching _Firefly_."


	5. Eggroll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: So the relationship in this chapter is a little different than in the previous drabbles. Yes, this was a deliberate choice, because I wanted to explore little snippets of various different relationships within these drabbles. Also, my list is currently only about 50 words long, so I'm definitely still looking for suggestions from my lovely readers!_

_**Eggroll**_

The day Panda Garden started delivering to Dalton had to be one of the best days in Jeff and Nick's time at the school. "Ohh… pork fried rice, how I love you."

"You're professing your love to Chinese food… _really_ Jeff?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Have you eaten one of those spring eggrolls yet?" Nick shook his head, picking up one of the rolls and taking a bite. It was surprising just how delicious the food was, and he couldn't control the hum of pleasure that escaped his lips as he chewed. "_Now_ do you understand?"

"Okay, yeah… that's amazing," Nick commented as he swallowed. He held the egg roll out towards Jeff so that the other boy could take a bite. Nick smiled as Jeff scooted closer to him, until their hips were pressed against one another as the taller blond took a bite and started to chew it, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Nick's lips. Nick smiled as the other boy pulled away. "Mmm… as was that."

"We should finish up those eggrolls."


	6. Bubbles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: Alright, loves, another chapter! I'm still in the market for more words (I only have 50 on my list), so please feel free to drop any ideas in my inbox or to attach them to your reviews. I do read all of them, even if I don't respond. Thanks! _

_**Bubbles**_

Nick pulled out the bright blue bottle, taking off the cap and pulling out the little wand. It was one of his few outlets at Dalton, blowing bubbles. Most of the other guys on his hall seemed to think he was a little… well, crazy. After all, blowing bubbles was a little kid's activity and Nick was almost seventeen years old. But something about the way the colors shifted on the surface of the bubbles before they popped was mesmerizing, and he loved it.

"Please tell me you have another one of those bottles." Nick looked up as he blew air into the liquid suspended in the wand.

"Bottom desk drawer." Nick watched in amusement, continuing to blow bubbles as his roommate opened a neon green bottle and started to do the same until their room was full of floating spheres. After thirty minutes or so of blowing bubbles, Nick finally put his own wand back into his bottle and closed it up.

"So, what has you so stressed out that you've resorted to my favorite form of relief?" Nick asked.

"Miller exam this afternoon. One hundred questions. No multiple choice. No one finished." Nick nodded, getting up and going over to his closet. Nick pulled out a box from the shelf, pulling off the top and getting out a bag of Red Vines and a plastic container he had filled with Peanut Butter M'n'M's.

"That calls for the big guns."


	7. Poke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: I'm not sure why I chose Facebook. Probably because it was the most PG of all my ideas…_

_**Poke**_

Facebook was addictive. It was pretty much the only way Nick had of keeping in touch with his friends from home while he was at school – and the same for his friends at Dalton during the summers. It was nice; he could share photos, laugh at inside jokes, and play games with his friends even though he couldn't actually see them and he didn't get to text or call them very often. It was nice.

There was, of course, one thing about Facebook that drove Nick crazy. Jeff had a bad habit of starting Poke wars when they weren't at school, and Nick couldn't make him stop for anything.

When Nick signed into his Facebook account on the second day of summer break, he wasn't all that surprised to find a long list of notifications from his Dalton friends as well as messages from local friends asking him to hang out when they got out of school. Also unsurprising was the message that popped up indicating that he had been poked. By Jeff. Less than 48 hours after they had last seen each other at Dalton. Nick sighed, clicking over to Jeff's page.

_Starting a poke war so soon, Jeff? You couldn't even wait two days…_

Nick left the comment on his roommate's wall before hitting the link to poke Jeff in return. Before he could even finish reading the first message in his inbox, a chat window popped up.

_And you couldn't let me win it._

Nick smirked, shaking his head.

_Oh, it's on._


	8. Lemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show.**

_A/n: Sorry it's been a while since I've posted one of these. School and work are a complete mess right now thanks to the holiday season and the end of fall semester. Hopefully I'll be able to get another one up this weekend, after I've turned in the first of the 3 papers I have due in the next week._

_**Lemon**_

Jeff watched in horror as Nick bit down on the lemon wedge that had come on his glass of water at the restaurant.

"How can you _eat_ that?"

"What?" Nick asked. Jeff wrinkled his nose as the boy sucked more of the lemon's juice out of the wedge.

"The lemon… how can you eat those things without adding some sugar or something?" Nick shook his head, smirking.

"You act like it's weird or something…"

"It _is!_" Jeff replied. "Dude, _no one_ eats the lemon off their water. It's weird." Jeff watched as Nick simply laughed at his comment.

"Dude, _everyone_ in my family eats the lemon wedge."

"I'm not kissing you with that in your mouth." Jeff raised an eyebrow as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Like you're going to be able to resist."


	9. Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Fair warning, ladies and gentlemen… this chapter is going to be a little racy compared to the previous ones. But pretty much the only idea I could come up with for this word involved the band Queen…_

_**Queen**_

Saturday nights were pretty uneventful at Dalton, unless there was some kind of event going on. And seeing as it was the middle of the semester and there was absolutely nothing going on, pretty much everyone had gone home for the weekend other than the few boys whose parents lived too far away. Jeff and Nick usually didn't go home; during the week they didn't have a whole lot of time to spend together, so quiet weekends at Dalton were pretty much their only chance to have some private time. So as usual, they stumbled into their dorm room after dinner, put Nick's iPod on the dock to play some music, and collapsed across one of the beds with their hands all over each other.

Jeff moaned slightly as Nick's lips traced down the side of his jaw towards his neck. "Fuck…" the boy muttered as Nick bit down on the soft flesh.

"Did I hurt you?" Nick asked, pulling away from Jeff's neck.

"Felt good… keep going." Jeff pulled Nick back down so that their lips were pressed against each other again. They stayed that way, making out for a few minutes until the song switched to something that wasn't part of the playlist they usually had going when they were screwing around. Jeff couldn't help but laugh as Queen's "You're My Best Friend" started playing. Nick pulled away with a sigh as his roommate laughed.

"God… who would have thought that Freddie would turn out to be a cock-block," Nick muttered.

"Who said he was going to be a cock-block?"


	10. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, another chapter for this one. And FYI, I do need 48 more words, so PLEASE feel free to drop anything you might think of into my inbox or leave it as a review. I have lots of options, but not as many as I would like! Also, I find this chapter incredibly cheesy and now that I've finished writing it, I can't stop laughing at how ridiculous it is… yet oddly, I kind of love it._

_**Chocolate**_

Nick hated studying for tests. Being forced to sit still for long periods of time and stare at a book was difficult for him; he'd been diagnosed with ADHD when he was little, and he still hadn't grown out of it. Even with medication, it was just easier for Nick if he got up every once in a while and worked out some of his energy with some kind of physical activity. But when he was getting ready for midterms, there just wasn't time.

"Do we really have to take tests _right_ before Christmas?"

"You know they have to find as many ways to torture us as possible… it wouldn't be school otherwise," Jeff replied.

"I think I need a break."

"I think you need chocolate." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate? Seriously, Jeff, I was thinking of some kind of physical activity… not junk food."

"What if I could find a way to combine the two?" Jeff asked. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the way Jeff cocked his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Oh God… you are _not_ suggesting that, are you?"

"Oh come _on_, Nicky… you know you want to play around with something new. I have chocolate syrup _and_ whipped cream in the fridge. And you did just say that you needed some kind of physical activity as a break from studying…" Nick stood up, smiling slightly as he started to undo his tie.

"_Fine_. But we're doing this in your bed, because I'm not cleaning up the mess when you get carried away." Nick couldn't help but smile as Jeff bounced over to him and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Good. Because I have cherries, too… and I kind of want a Nick sundae this afternoon."


	11. Injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this isn't exactly a "drabble" – it's about 750 words, which I think is the longest of all of these I've written so far. And I had to leave out some of the details I normally would have included or it would have been a LOT longer. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_**Injury**_

Jeff wasn't a big fan of sitting in the cold at football games for hours on end. He preferred his football in warmer weather or on television. But Nick had gotten chosen as the school's quarterback, and Jeff was going to support his friend no matter what.

Dalton was winning, by a lot. And Jeff could tell that it was pissing the other team off; they were getting sloppy, making it obvious that they were going after Nick with the intention of knocking him out of the game. It was worrying, especially when Jeff saw two of the other team's largest players breaking free and rushing Nick from both sides, just out of his line of sight. The boy didn't get out of the way in time, and both players landed on top of him just after Nick threw the ball away. Jeff winced automatically, knowing that getting hit that way had to hurt. But when Nick didn't move after the whistle, after the other team's players had gotten off of him, Jeff got worried. It wasn't until the coaches and trainers started rushing out onto the field that Jeff got out of his seat.

It wasn't that difficult for Jeff to jump the fence, but he couldn't get through the group of football players that came to stop him from getting too close. "Jeff… let them take care of him…" Andrew, one of the other Warblers that played on the football team, warned him.

"Tell me what's wrong…"

"It looks like they broke his leg… they have to keep him still." Jeff started trying to push past the football players, but they proved too strong for him. "There's not anything you can do for him, Jeff…"

"His parents aren't here, and someone needs to be with him… he shouldn't be alone like this!" Jeff finally managed to push his way past the line of football players, running over to Nick's unmoving form. They had taken off his helmet, putting a brace around Nick's neck so that he couldn't move, and the paramedics were in the process of immobilizing Nicks' right leg. "Nicky!" Jeff dropped to his knees by the other boy's side, taking Nick's hand.

"It hurts, Jeff…"

"I know, Nick…"

"Stay with me?" Jeff looked up at the paramedics as they worked, wondering if he would be allowed to ride along.

"We can only take one…" the woman began.

"I'll meet you at the hospital… I need to get the number for Nick's parents and his medical form anyway," the assistant coach replied. Jeff smiled at the man, thankful that he was willing to let Nick have what he wanted. It seemed to take forever for them to get Nick stabilized and on a stretcher, but Jeff didn't leave his side.

Jeff did his best to comfort Nick on the way to the hospital, but the boy was in so much pain that there really wasn't anything Jeff could do but let Nick squeeze his hand when it got to be unbearable. Once they were actually at the hospital, however, Jeff wasn't allowed to stay with his friend while the doctors examined Nick. Jeff was thankful when a doctor finally came out to tell the assistant football coach what was going on; Nick had a fractured femur and his tibia was fractured in two places. Not only was he out for the season, he would have to have surgery first thing in the morning to pin the bones back together.

As soon as Nick was settled into a room for the night, Jeff was allowed to see him again. The boy looked pale and small in the hospital bed, especially with the large splint the doctors had created to keep his leg still until they could operate. Jeff walked over and gently pushed the boy's hair out of his face, smiling as Nick opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Kind of numb and really tired… the pain meds they gave me are _really_ good," Nick replied with a lopsided smile. "They told you what was going on?"

"Yeah… looks like you're going to be out of commission for a while."

"Think the council will kill me for breaking my leg _right_ after Sectionals? I may not be up and walking in time for Regionals…"

"McKinley has a kid in a wheelchair… I think we can figure out how to make it work even if you can't dance for this competition." Jeff watched as Nick's eyes started to close on their own.

"Stay with me?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, naturally this was inspired by this week's episode. And Curt Mega and Dominic Barnes' commentary on Twitter that followed. Probably not at all what you might have expected from this word…_

_**Fight**_

"The first rule of fight club?"

"YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB." Nick felt a little out of place; he'd thought the Dalton fight club was just a rumor, some kind of joke the upperclassmen had come up with to scare freshmen and new kids. But now that he was actually _here_ – Nick could see how assuming that this wasn't real had been pretty naïve of him.

"One fight at a time. First timers _have_ to fight. Each fight ends when one party taps out or goes limp." Nick couldn't help but gulp at the thought. "Genovese, Anderson… you're up."

Nick edged his way into the center of the circle, a little annoyed with the fact that he was being forced to fight with one of his friends. He looked Blaine up and down for a moment as the other boy put up his fists.

Nick didn't really remember much other than getting a few good punches in against Blaine All he knew by the end of the fight was that he couldn't breathe through his nose and he tapped out, not wanting to end up worse off than he already was.

"Pretty good for your first fight," Blaine commented as they shook hands and left the circle. Nick made his way back to his dorm almost immediately, not particularly wanting to stay and see any more of that. He'd tried it, and it wasn't for him.

"Holy shit…"

"Please don't tell me how bad I look…"

"Wait… does this mean there seriously is a fight club at Dalton?" Jeff asked.

"The first rule of fight club is you don't talk about fight club."


	13. Omen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, here's yet another addition to this lovely list of drabbles. I'm still 48 words shy of 100, and I'm about to start adding my own words if I don't get more because I don't want to be forced to stop before I get to 100 chapters for this! Hell, at this point I'd be willing to just keep going beyond 100 until people stop giving me words to use, if anyone will give me more!_

_**Omen**_

Jeff had never really been superstitious; as a child, he had purposely stepped on cracks in the sidewalk just to prove that it wouldn't _really_ hurt his mother in any way. It had been his childhood way of rebelling against what was "accepted" in society, to some degree. So obviously, he didn't really understand his boyfriend's obsession with looking for four-leaf clovers every time they came across a patch of the stuff.

"You're being silly… you know that, right?" Jeff asked as he watched Nick stare down at the ground as they walked – much more slowly than Jeff really would have liked.

"Dude, I need all the luck I can get. I have to take the SATs next weekend… and I could use a good score, you know? Especially after that German class killed my GPA last semester."

"And yet you're looking for four-leaf clovers instead of walking like a normal person so that you can get back to studying."

"Dude, don't knock it… I swear, they work." Jeff rolled his eyes, smirking as the other boy dropped to his knees and stood up quickly, smiling and holding up something small and green. "I'll prove it to you… just wait two months, you'll see." Jeff rolled his eyes again.

"_Really_? Because it seems kind of silly that we're going to have to wait two months for you to get lucky." Jeff was surprised as Nick pushed him up against the nearest tree.

"Who said I would have to wait two months to get lucky?"


	14. Redvines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this is a follow-up chapter to "Injury" – there actually might be several parts to this storyline by the end, because I'm kind of fascinated by it. To the point that I seriously might end up just writing a completely separate Niff story just about that idea. But obviously, I could just take all of those ideas and throw them into this particular setting, if I'm given words that I can incorporate it into. But again, I need more words in order to do that…_

_**Redvines**_

If there was one thing Jeff knew, it was that the best way to cheer up his best friend (and roommate, and boyfriend if you really wanted to be precise in defining their relationship) was to bring him his two favorite things in the entire world: Monty Python and Redvines. So as soon as Jeff got the chance, he packed up Nick's computer, several DVDs, and all of the bags of the licorice that he could find in their dorm room to take them to the hospital.

Jeff knew that Nick wasn't going to be in a very good mood when he arrived, mostly because the smaller boy was confined to bed for the moment. They had spoken on the phone a few times since the night Nick had been admitted to the hospital, but thanks to school Jeff hadn't been able to come back and see his boyfriend for several days.

Considering everything, Nick looked pretty good. Jeff smiled at his boyfriend as he walked into the room, noting that the boy didn't look nearly as pale and frail now that he was sitting up and he was actually able to stay awake for more than a minute or two after the pain medication kicked in.

"You look good." Jeff leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against the other boy's lips.

"I'm sure I'll look better when they let me out of this bed. I'm really getting sick of being told to stay still," Nick complained, picking at the edge of one of the bandages that covered the incisions on his leg.

"It's just a couple more days… just until the staples come out and they can put a cast on." Jeff watched as the other boy rolled his eyes.

"Great. Then I get six weeks of complete immobilization from the waist down while the bones heal. Which I have to say is pretty fucking ridiculous… I thought the whole point of the pins was to keep the bones still. If I still have to have the cast…"

"Nick, the bones weren't going to heal on their own." Jeff reached out and pushed Nick's hair back away from his face. "Clearly you need some cheering up… which is why it's a good thing I brought all of this." Jeff reached into his bag, pulling out the laptop and setting it on the table that he pushed over the foot of the bed. He then pulled out the DVDs, and finally the bag of candy. The candy was dropped right into Nick's lap while Jeff put in a DVD and pulled the only chair in the room up next to the bed.

"I'd rather have you sitting up here with me," Nick commented. "My mom's not going to care… when she gets back, she'll probably be glad that someone else is here to deal with my 'bad attitude' for a while and give her a break."

"I'm more concerned with the fact that I don't want to hurt you. You aren't supposed to move that leg…" Jeff watched as Nick opened the bag of Redvines and took one out.

"I'm not going to move my leg… there's room up here for both of us. And I'll even share my Redvines…" Jeff smirked and moved to sit next to his boyfriend.

"Well… if you're going to share your Redvines…"


	15. Age

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I was thinking about how to use this one, and I decided that birthdays would be the best use of this word. So… Happy Birthday Jeff?_

_Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone that's given me words so far… I still need some more, but I've gotten some really great ones. I may have to up the rating on this story, though, because one of my ideas based on the last word I was given is a little risqué for T…_

_**Age**_

Nick had always been a big fan of birthdays, so he didn't really understand why Jeff wasn't excitedly anticipating his upcoming seventeenth birthday. Nick had turned seventeen the month before, and his parents had sent him money to throw a big party for all of the Warblers. But Jeff didn't seem to even be acknowledging the fact that his birthday was coming up.

"Jeff… you only turn seventeen once. Why aren't you more excited?" Nick walked over and sat on the foot of his roommate's bed. "Seriously, dude… your birthday is next week, and we don't have anything planned. We need to fix this, NOW."

"I don't want to talk about my birthday, Nicky. It's just another day… and seventeen really isn't that important…" Nick sighed, shaking his head as Jeff went back to his homework. He needed to come up with something, _fast_.

Nick spent the rest of the day running around campus, trying to get all of the Warblers in on his plan. Although Sebastian didn't seem to care (not that Nick really expected him to), the rest of the guys were definitely excited about throwing Jeff a surprise party.

A week later Nick was pulling Jeff down the hall towards the Warblers common room. "Dude, I'm really not in the mood to think about running for a spot on the council. I can't even get a solo… what makes you think that anyone would vote for me?"

"Because everyone in the Warblers likes you… and they know that you never give up. You're a natural leader…" Nick could see Jeff rolling his eyes at the thought as they walked into the common room. It was all decorated with streamers and the tables were loaded down with food.

"What the…?" Jeff began.

"SURPRISE!" All of the Warblers jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture, along with a few of Jeff's other Dalton friends, Kurt, and Blaine. Nick smiled at his roommate.

"We all wanted to do something for your seventeenth birthday… since you wouldn't make any plans for today, we decided to surprise you," Nick replied. He watched Jeff's face, but the boy didn't look happy. "You're not smiling."

"I'm not happy."

"But it's your seventeenth birthday…" Nick began.

"It's not my seventeenth birthday." Nick raised an eyebrow, half expecting the boy to continue until Jeff stormed out of the room. Nick turned back to the others, shrugging and starting to follow Jeff down the hallway.

"Dude… Jeff, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not seventeen today, okay? I didn't want to have a party because I'm sick of letting everyone believe I'm someone I'm not…" Jeff replied.

"Wait… so how old _are_ you?" Nick asked. He stopped when Jeff did, waiting for an answer from the other boy.

"I'm sixteen today. I skipped fourth grade when we moved to Chicago… my parents decided to send me to Dalton because I was getting bullied about being so much younger than everyone else. I just… I didn't want to get made fun of for being some kind of freaky genius, so I let everyone else believe that I was the same age as you…" Nick shook his head, smiling.

"_That's_ what this is about? _Seriously_?"

"It's not a joke, Nick! The guys at my old school treated me like shit because of my age…"

"Jeff… that was at your old school. No one at Dalton is going to make fun of you for being younger than the rest of the junior class. We might start bugging you for more homework help now that we know you're a genius and all, but we're your friends. Now come back to the party, and I'll take a candle out of the cake for you."

"Nick…"

"Jeff, let's just go have some food. All of the other Warblers are waiting for us… and we got a chocolate cake with caramel icing, your favorite." Nick walked over and took Jeff's hand. "Besides, sixteen is _way_ more exciting than seventeen…"

"So… you're not mad at me for lying to you?" Jeff asked.

"Dude, age is just a number… no one really cares how old anyone is around here. Now, if we'd thought you were turning twenty-one and we'd gotten some alcohol, it might have been an issue."

"Wait… we're having a Warblers party and Sebastian _didn't_ try to smuggle in alcohol? What's this world coming to?"


	16. Toilet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So one of my brilliant friends gave me this word, and I was struggling with how to use it without doing something inappropriate with it. So this is what I came up with._

_**Toilet**_

Nick tried not to move, knowing that as soon as he got up he was going to be sick. He whined slightly as he heard his alarm clock going off, trying to reach the offending device without moving.

"Dude, turn off your damn alarm clock…" Jeff mumbled. Nick opened his eyes as Jeff threw a pillow at him, jumping up and running into the bathroom. He collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet, losing the entire contents of his stomach. Nick closed his eyes, resting his head on one of his arms on the toilet seat. "Nick?"

"Leave me alone…" Nick muttered, closing his eyes. He pulled away when he felt Jeff touching his shoulder.

"You're sick… come on, let's get you back to bed." Nick started to respond, but his stomach decided not to cooperate as another wave of nausea hit him and Nick began to get ill again. There wasn't really anything left in his stomach, meaning that his getting sick was more painful than anything else. "What can I do for you?"

"Water," Nick whispered, when his stomach finally calmed down enough that he could say something. A moment later Nick opened his eyes as he felt Jeff lifting his head just a little so that he could take a sip out of the glass the other boy was holding.

"Slow down there, dude. You're going to make it even worse." Nick closed his eyes again, whimpering as he fell over against Jeff. "Is it just your stomach, or does something else hurt?"

"Just my stomach…" Nick began. He pulled himself closer to Jeff, trying unsuccessfully to warm himself up with the other boy's body heat. "So cold…"

"You're burning up, actually. I think you're going to have to go to the nurse's office when she gets here…" Nick shook his head, leaning over the toilet again.

"I don't think I can leave the toilet…" Nick muttered when his stomach finally settled down again.

"I'm going to bring your pillow and a blanket in here so that you can at least be comfortable while I go call the nurse to see what she thinks we should do…"

"No…" Nick began, starting to get up and go back into his room. He didn't make it very far, dropping back down to the floor almost immediately and leaning back against the toilet.

"Just stay there, okay? You need some rest… I'm going to take care of everything." Nick closed his eyes as Jeff pressed a kiss against his temple, smiling slightly at the show of affection. Even if he was sick, it was clear that Jeff really cared about him. "Do you want me to do anything else for you?" Nick opened his eyes as Jeff put a pillow under his head and put a blanket over his body.

"Hold me?" Nick watched as Jeff nodded, sitting down on the floor next to him and pulling Nick's body into his lap.

"You do realize that I expect you to do the same for me if you give me this, right?" Nick nodded, smiling slightly as he rested his forehead against Jeff's neck.

"Thank you."


	17. Bath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, I'm worried that you all might get sick of me using the same beginning idea for so many of these drabbles, but I'm kind of in love with this idea. It's pretty much my favorite one I've come up with in quite a while. Plus, it makes for a lot of really sweet moments the way I see these characters. Although this chapter is the reason why the rating for the whole story is going to change… but at least that gives me the excuse for taking a certain word I've been toying with in my head to an M-rated place._

_**Bath**_

Nick was _really_ sick of being stuck in bed, especially since it wasn't even his own bed. His parents had decided that it would be best if Nick and his mother just rented an apartment near Dalton while his leg healed. It would make it easier for him to do his schoolwork until he was well enough to go back to living in the dorms. It was only for a month or two, and his parents had already arranged for his dad to come to Ohio for Christmas so that Nick wouldn't have to travel.

The one good thing about being stuck in bed was that his mother needed a break from taking care of him all the time, which was the perfect excuse for Jeff to come over to the apartment on Saturdays while she went out for a few hours to herself.

"You need a distraction, don't you?" Jeff asked as he walked into Nick's new bedroom.

"Please… I'm so bored." Nick winced as Jeff sat down on the bed, shifting it in an uncomfortable way. "Okay… pain pill first, please…"

"Are you okay?" Nick couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Dude… I have plates, screws, and pins holding together two of the three main bones in my leg. It fucking hurts." Nick watched as the boy nodded, reaching over to grab the bottle of water and the orange pill bottle that Nick's mother had been careful to leave in an easily accessible spot. Nick took the bottle and took a couple of sips as he waited for Jeff to open the bottle and pull out one of his pills. Then he swallowed it quickly, closing his eyes.

"So… your mom said she was going to be gone for a while. What do you want to do?" Jeff asked, settling back in next to his boyfriend and running a hand over the boy's stomach where it was exposed just above the waistband of Nick's boxers. Nick moaned slightly, his eyes closing as his hand went to pull Jeff's hand away. "You don't want that?"

"Want, yes. But I can't move that much right now… and I feel disgusting. My mom doesn't think I need a bath every day since I'm not really doing anything other than working on schoolwork, and I can't exactly get in the shower myself." Nick smiled as Jeff moved over and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I'll be right back." Nick raised an eyebrow as Jeff got up and started out of the room. Nick was surprised when the younger boy came back in with the little blue bucket his mother had been using to give him sponge baths.

"Jeff… that wasn't me asking you to give me a bath… you don't have to do this."

"I want you to be comfortable. So if you need to get a bath in order to be comfortable while we're hanging out, then I'm going to do that." Nick smiled, reaching up and covering his eyes with his hands.

"This is embarrassing…"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked…" Jeff replied. Nick sighed and chose to relax, letting Jeff help him take his shirt off and watching as the other boy started to get everything ready. Nick bit down on his bottom lip as Jeff started rubbing the damp, slightly soapy washcloth over his chest, hissing as the boy rubbed across his nipples. "Am I seriously turning you on with all of this?"

"I can't help it…" Nick began. "I normally do this part myself…"

"All the more reason I should be doing it now, then. Just relax, okay?" Nick did as Jeff suggested, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being taken care of. Nick smiled as Jeff leaned in and started kissing down the side of his neck as Jeff's hand reached down and gently stroked Nick's cock. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Fuck… I thought you were just going to help me take a bath."


	18. Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Because it's been requested (TWICE!) I decided that it was time to go ahead and use this word. Yes, this is the chapter that went straight to smut in my head when I was given the word. I'm sure you can figure out why…_

_Also, I'm still in need of 47 words. So PLEASE leave me a review or inbox me with your word suggestions! As you can see, I do actually use them…_

_**Ties**_

Nick had never really thought of ties as anything more than fashion accessories or necessary additions to a school uniform. While he'd pretty much grown up wearing ties thanks to his years going from one private school to another until he'd finally ended up boarding at Dalton, until Nick met Jeff he'd never really thought about what else ties could be used for. Jeff had opened Nick's eyes to a lot of new ideas… but probably the most exciting idea was that ties could be used to actually tie people up.

"_Damn it_, Nick!" Nick couldn't help but laugh at the way Jeff struggled against the silk ties Nick had used to tie his naked boyfriend to a desk chair. "Let me go!"

"Oh, come on… you said you wanted to try something new…" Nick began, leaning over and pressing a kiss against the other boy's lips. Nick could see the way the boy strained against the ties, trying to get closer to Nick.

"Either stop teasing me and get over here or _untie me_!" Nick knew that his boyfriend was getting frustrated, so Nick smiled and sat down on Jeff's lap so that he was straddling the other boy. He let his fingers play in Jeff's hair, sliding until they were pressed right up against each other. Nick let a hand slide down the blonde's chest until he found their cocks, wrapping a hand around both of them and stroking lazily – just enough to keep both of them hard as they kissed. Nick explored his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue before he let Jeff do the same to him.

"Worth the wait?" Nick asked, breathless when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

"God… don't stop." Nick smiled, stroking a bit harder and rutting his hips against Jeff's so that their cocks rubbed against each other, creating the friction they both desired. He moved a little faster each time he stroked, knowing that Jeff wouldn't last very long after all of the teasing Nick had done before he'd tied the boy up. Nick had planned it that way, knowing that he probably shouldn't leave his boyfriend tied up for too long. "Fuck!" Jeff cried as he started to come. Nick attacked the boy's neck, biting down on the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder as he followed suit.

Nick closed his eyes, smiling and lazily kissing Jeff's neck as he came down from his high. After a moment he reached behind the chair and undid the ties from around Jeff's wrists. "So, did you like it?"

"Next time, _I_ get to tie _you_ up."


	19. Elevator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So just another short, sweet one; I keep getting random ideas for these. Which means I need more words! Please help me out!_

_**Elevator**_

Jeff was _not_ a fan of elevators. He'd never liked them as a child, preferring to climb the stairs whenever possible. And he hadn't outgrown his dislike of the small metal boxes. So the idea of getting into the elevator at the doctor's office with Nick definitely wasn't something that Jeff was looking forward to.

"Really… I can just climb the stairs and meet you up there…" Jeff began, standing back from the doors a few feet as Nick hobbled into the elevator on his crutches. The boy had insisted on getting up and using them instead of the wheelchair, since it was only going to be a short distance and he was sick of sitting all the time.

"Jeff, get onto the fucking elevator or I'm going to be late…" Jeff looked back at the front doors of the building, wondering how long Nick's mother was going to be. "Seriously, if they can't take this thing off because you make me miss my appointment, I'm going to kick your ass with it."

Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly walked onto the elevator. He hit the button for the fifth floor, where Nick's doctor's office was. Jeff grabbed the railing that wrapped around the elevator, gripping it so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Dude… what's your problem?"

"I don't like elevators…" Jeff closed his eyes as Nick started laughing.

"Don't like elevators? Seriously? These things are completely safe… they build in all sorts of backups in case the cable fails, and they're inspected ridiculously often to make sure that they _won't_ fail."

"Says the guy who assured me that playing football was perfectly safe…" Jeff muttered.

"I was wrong about _one_ thing… so sue me. Now relax. I'm not exactly in a good position to deal with you when you're having a panic attack." Jeff nodded, taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes. "Hey… come over here." Jeff did as he was told, moving so that he was standing right in front of Nick. He forced a smile as the boy put his arms around Jeff's waist. "Close your eyes." Again, Jeff did as he was told.

The soft kiss that Nick pressed against Jeff's lips was a welcome surprise. "Better?"

"I would get on any elevator with you, as long as we get to do that on the ride."


	20. Loveseat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Sooo… I'm hoping to get at least two more of these done before I leave for California on Sunday. Considering that today (Wednesday) and Saturday are my only days off this week and I have a TON of things to do in real life, it may only be this one and my next one which will be a rather OBVIOUS choice. So yeah, more words are still needed in the not-too-distant future, so any ideas you all may come up with will be greatly appreciated. If I don't have more by New Years, I'm just going to start adding my own to fill up the 100 spots and then replace them as I get more._

_**Loveseat**_

Jeff curled up on one end of the loveseat, his copy of _Catcher in the Rye_ in his lap as he slowly turned the pages, mesmerized by Salinger's words. Technically it was a school assignment and Jeff was already three chapters ahead of everyone else, but for some reason he couldn't put the book down. Given the fact that Jeff was a slow reader thanks to a mild case of dyslexia, that was quite an accomplishment.

"Are you _still_ working on that assignment?" Jeff didn't even look up at Nick's words, holding up a finger to tell him that it would be just a minute before he looked up.

"I finished the assignment an hour ago. It's just too good a book to put down."

"Jeff Harrison actually _likes_ a _book_? Someone alert the media, I think pigs have started flying…" Jeff rolled his eyes, lobbing a pillow at the other boy.

"Just because I generally don't like to read doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to like books. The problem is that most books don't keep my attention long enough for me the read beyond the assignment. Or to even read the whole assignment sometimes. This one… this one is different." Jeff smiled as he watched the other boy turn his head to read the title of the book.

"I thought they banned that one from Dalton English classes a few years ago…" Nick replied.

"Dean Miller reinstated it as part of the standard curriculum last year. He's a big Salinger fan."

"Only you would know something like that."

"My parents questioned why it was back on the reading list… well, my step-mom did. My dad thought it was kind of stupid of her to question a reading assignment and told me about it," Jeff replied. He patted the seat next to him on the loveseat. "Why don't you come sit down? I could use someone to quiz me for my test tomorrow." Jeff smiled as Nick sat down, gently prying the book out of Jeff's hands and laying it down on the coffee table so that he wouldn't lose Jeff's page.

"Why don't we take a little study break first? Then we can talk about the book." Jeff closed his eyes as Nick closed the space between the two of them and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I like the sound of that."


	21. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So yay, people have been giving me words! Keep it up, please – I'm still a long way to go from my 100. This may be my last update until after the new year; I'm leaving to go to my sister's in just over 24 hours, so I probably won't have time to update again until I get home! I just HAD to get this one done before I left, because I wanted it to be done before the day!_

_**Christmas**_

One of the worst things about going to a boarding school was that Jeff didn't really get to see his friends during the holidays. Sure, sometimes friends would come visit over the summer – after all, Jeff's family did live by the beach on Cape Cod – but it wasn't the same as getting to spend Christmas with _all_ of the most important people in his life. He couldn't even spent the holiday with all of his family, thanks to the ridiculous number of cousins he had and the fact that a lot of them lived far away.

"Are you ready? We need to get to the airport to pick up your cousin." Jeff sighed, getting his coat and starting to follow his mother out to the car.

"Which cousin is coming to visit, again?"

"Ni… Nichole." Jeff rolled his eyes; Nichole was only twelve, and she drove everyone in Jeff's house up the wall whenever she came to visit.

"Do I _really_ have to go with you? She's just going to talk the whole way home, and I'm really not in the mood to listen to her talking non-stop for an hour…"

"You'll be listening to her talk non-stop for the next two weeks. You might as well get used to it." Jeff rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone as they started towards the airport.

_God I miss you…_

Jeff sent the text to Nick quickly, before he started messing with the radio to turn it to a decent station. He smiled when his phone vibrated.

_That bad at home?_

_We're going to pick up my cousin at the airport. She never shuts up. Lord help me…_

The ride to the airport was pretty quiet; it seemed as though both Jeff and his mother wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of silence they would get before they picked up Nichole to take her back to the house.

Jeff was a little surprised when his mother pulled up to the baggage claim area instead of parking; normally they had to go inside to wait for his cousins. But what really surprised him was the fact that someone – a teenaged boy – started walking towards his mother's car. A very familiar teenaged boy, with dark hair and mirrored sunglasses underneath his hat.

"Nick?"

"You sound surprised to see me, Jeffy," the other boy commented, smirking as he climbed into the back seat. Jeff hurried out of the car's front seat to jump into the back with Nick.

"I didn't know you were coming… what about your parents?"

"Last minute business trip to Dubai… my dad was going to be gone until the 2nd, so my mom decided to go with him. I didn't want to be home alone," Nick replied. "I called your mom to try and surprise you, and she invited me to stay with your family for the rest of break."

"But what about Nichole?" Jeff asked, still confused.

"She's staying in California with her parents for the holidays. I just had to tell you that she was coming because I nearly slipped up and said that we were picking up Nick from the airport when you asked."

"Wait… so you flew all this way to surprise me?"

"Merry Christmas, Jeff."


	22. Candle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, I have 71 total words on my list thanks to all of you! I'm finally home from my weeklong vacation, so here's the next chapter for these drabbles. Also, not sure how long it's been since I got dirty around here, but there's a hint of smut around here for those of you that enjoy it._

_**Candle**_

Jeff smiled as he felt his boyfriend's hand stroking over his bare chest. They had been fooling around most of the day; it was a Saturday, and they really didn't have anything they _had_ to do. Sure, there were several things they _could_ be doing that would be more productive, but nothing was as much fun as what they had been working on.

"Can we do something a little… _more_?" Nick asked. Jeff raised an eyebrow, a little confused.

"Define more…"

"I have a candle…" Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the way Nick phrased his suggestion.

"You make that sound like it's something dirty… but I need you to explain to me what you want us to _do_ with the candle. I can think of multiple things we could do with a candle, depending on what type of candle it is." Jeff watched the way Nick's eyes widened. "I'm not saying we _should_ do those things… I'm just saying that when you only give me one word of suggestion, my imagination gets going."

"I… I want to play with the wax…" Jeff smiled.

"Then break out that candle." Jeff watched as Nick got up out of the bed and walked over to his sock drawer, where he had apparently been hiding the contraband items needed for this particular experiment. He bit down on his bottom lip as Jeff lit the candle and put it on a plate sitting on the bedside table, letting the wax start to melt as he climbed back into the bed to make out. "So, are you dripping the wax on me or the other way around?"

"I dunno…" Nick began.

"Maybe we should both try it? Since we're experimenting with all of this…" Jeff suggested. He smiled as Nick nodded in response to his suggestion, pulling the dark haired boy closer so that they could kiss for a few moments as they waited for the candle to melt enough.

Jeff jumped slightly as he felt the hot wax spill onto his chest; he hadn't even realized that Nick had picked up the candle until the hot goo splashed against his skin. "is it too hot? Did I hurt you?" Nick asked, stumbling over his words as he pulled away from Jeff and set the candle back on the little plate.

"It's fine… just warn me next time. I wasn't expecting it…" Jeff began, reaching up to pull his boyfriend closer again. He pulled Nick's hand towards his chest, letting the other boy play with the substance as it cooled. "Why don't we try this again, with a little bit of warning before you pour hot wax on me this time?" Jeff smiled as Nick leaned in and started kissing him again, peeling away the cooled wax and gently rubbing the skin, which had turned slightly red from the assault.

"Can I get the candle?" Jeff nodded in response to Nick's question, watching the way the dark haired boy gently lifted the candle and tipped it just enough that the wax would drip a little at a time onto Jeff's chest. He hummed softly, smiling at the sensation and the way Nick played with the wax

"That's _much_ better…"


	23. Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I realized recently that I've been writing all of these as if there is an established relationship between Jeff and Nick for a while now, so I thought that maybe we needed a little bit of unrequited love thrown into the mix. Because it's kind of adorable._

_**Hat**_

Nick hated that hat. More than anything else he had ever seen, Nick absolutely could not _stand_ Jeff's old beaten-up ski hat. The trouble was, that hat hardly ever left Jeff's head during the winter, meaning that Nick really couldn't do anything about it.

Which was precisely why Nick watched and waited for his opportunity, when Jeff was knocked out with Nyquil thanks to the killer cold virus that had swept through campus literally within a period of two days. Jeff was a heavy sleeper on a normal basis, but with the addition of Nyquil he would be a living, breathing rock for at least six hours.

Nick pretended to go to sleep along with his roommate, but in reality he was just waiting to hear the blonde boy snoring, so that he could snatch the knit hat off the boy's head and find somewhere to hide it until he could dispose of it properly while Jeff was gone somewhere else. It was kind of hard for Nick to pull himself away from staring at Jeff. The truth was that Nick… well, he was kind of falling for Jeff. Hard. Which was weird, considering the fact that Nick hadn't ever really felt that way about a boy before. He didn't really have any experience falling for a guy… or really for anyone, for that matter. So it was really hard to avoid staring as his roommate slept peacefully, despite the way he snored thanks to his cold.

Nick finally shook himself out of his reverie, snatching the hat off his roommate's head and hastily stuffed it underneath the bag in his wastebasket to be disposed of properly later.

When Jeff woke up the next morning, Nick was the first one to know about it. "Fuck! Where's my hat?" Nick opened his eyes, groaning as he realized that it was still about thirty minutes before he had to get up to go to class.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"My hat! The one my grandfather gave me… it's missing!" Nick raised an eyebrow; he'd never known that the hat was a present from the boy's grandfather. He sat up, watching as Jeff tore his bed apart looking for the awful knit monstrosity. It wasn't until Nick saw that the boy was starting to cry that he got up, determined to figure out what the problem was.

"Jeff… what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It… it was a present from Papa. It was the last thing he gave me…" Nick hurriedly stood up, rushing over to Jeff and wrapping his arms around the taller boy, letting him rest his head against Nick's shoulder.

"Shh… it's okay…"

"No, Nick… it's not! I _need_ that hat back! It's the only thing I have left of him…" Nick sighed, walking over to the wastebasket and pulling out the hat.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know it was that important to you…" Nick began. He handed the hat back to Jeff. "I was going to get rid of it, get you a new one." Nick watched as Jeff looked down at the hat.

"You… you took my hat?"

"It was just so ratty… I was going to replace it for you, give you something nicer to wear instead of that," Nick explained. "I honestly didn't know that it meant something to you. If I'd known, I _never_ would have taken it."

"You _took_ my hat…"

"I really am sorry… I didn't know." Nick watched his roommate's face, wishing that the other boy would give him some kind of reaction to show that they were okay." Finally the boy sighed.

"I guess I should probably retire this hat before I ruin it…" Jeff began. Nick smiled.

"Like I said, I'll get you a new one."


	24. Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this chapter is way far in the future (post-Dalton), but I thought it was cute. There are a few chapters that I'm planning on setting in this general time frame because there are so many good ways I can use it! Also, I still need about 22 words, so if you have any more ideas please pass them on!_

_**Dog**_

Nick walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, exhausted after a long day at work. He'd spent the whole day working on a single opinion for one of the senior attorneys at his firm, and he was really sick of looking at all of that information over and over again. He sat down on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You look tired." Nick smiled at the sound of Jeff's voice as the blonde man plopped down on the couch with a _twump_. "Guess what I got today?" Nick raised an eyebrow, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Do I even really _want_ to know what you got?" Nick sat up as he heard a pronounced whimpering, wondering what the sound might be. "Jeff, what is that?'

"What I got today…" Jeff began. Nick watched as the other man got up from the couch and hurried towards their bathroom. "I know you wanted to wait until after the holidays, but I was at the pound and I couldn't resist… he was going to be put down tomorrow if someone didn't take him, and he's already housebroken and everything." Nick couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head and smiling as Jeff led a small, rather fat beagle out into the living area. The poor thing looked as though it hadn't been loved for a long, long time. "I couldn't leave him…"

Nick got down on the floor as Jeff approached with the dog, smiling and reaching out for the dog to come to him. "He's such a sad looking thing…" Nick began. "I guess I see why you couldn't leave him. But what were you doing at the pound this afternoon? We weren't going to start looking until after the first of the year…" Nick watched as Jeff blushed slightly, looking a little uncomfortable with the idea of telling Nick what he had been doing. "Jeff…"

"I was just going to _look_… I wanted to know what they might have as far as breeds, so I could do some research. But then they told me that they would have to put him down if someone didn't take him today, and that he was already trained and everything and he just needed someone to love him. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Jeff… you did the right thing. What's his name?"

"Eli. The woman said he was kind of old… his last owners had to give him up because they were moving out of the country. No one wants an old dog…" Jeff began to explain.

"I like him," Nick replied with a smile. He reached out a hand to pet the dog on top of its head.

"You're not mad that I got a dog without talking to you first?" Nick shook his head.

"Nah… you saved his life. He looks like a good dog." Nick looked up at Jeff, smiling and sitting up on his knees to press a kiss against his boyfriend's lips as the other man knelt behind the dog. "But the next dog, we pick out together, okay? You can't pick _all_ the pets."


	25. Plywood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this was a difficult word to come up with a chapter for. Honestly, I feel like it's a cop-out chapter because it's ridiculously short. But whatever…_

_**Plywood**_

Jeff wasn't that big of a fan of building things. He could do it, of course; he'd grown up building ramps with his brothers, before he'd given up skateboarding after a particularly bad fall. But when it came to getting extra credit, Jeff would do just about anything. So he had signed up to work on the play that Dalton and Crawford Country Day were putting on together in Dalton's auditorium, primarily building sets. And he'd somehow managed to con his roommate into joining him – probably by mentioning that all of the boys that volunteered to do technical work would get extra credit for their English or theatre classes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Nick muttered.

"Two words, Nick… extra credit."

"You're the one that needs the extra points, not me…"

"But you will take any opportunity you can get for extra points. Because you know that you want that perfect 4.0 GPA so that you can be valedictorian," Jeff replied. He knew his roommate too well; the boy wanted to be as close to perfect as humanly possible. He didn't know his roommate well enough, though to expect that Nick would slap him across the back of the head with a small piece of plywood.


	26. Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I just realized that this chapter means that I'm officially more than a quarter of the way done with these drabbles! I still need 22 words to complete my list, so please give me any ideas you've had!_

_**Gold**_

Nick was nervous. He'd never really been in a relationship with anyone over a major present-giving holiday, and he really wasn't sure whether or not what he'd gotten Jeff was good enough. Sure, it was a great idea to fly up to Cape Cod and spend the holiday with Jeff. But that was pretty much the only truly _great_ idea he'd had, so it was difficult for him to decide on the perfect present.

"Hi." Nick looked up as Jeff walked into the guest bedroom, smiling with one hand behind his back.

"Hi."

"So… Merry Christmas." Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you seriously come in here two minutes after midnight _just_ to say that?"

"No… I came in here because I wanted to give you your Christmas present while we were alone," Jeff replied, shutting the door. Nick sat up in the bed, gently patting the comforter next to him so that the other boy would sit down. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the stiff way Jeff moved as he walked, almost as if he was terrified to do this.

"Come on, Jeff… you can relax. It's just a Christmas present."

"It's our _first_ Christmas presents… I want it to be special," Jeff replied as he sat down, clinging to the wrapped box like it was the most precious thing in the world. Nick leaned over and pressed a kiss against Jeff's lips.

"Hey… I'm nervous too. We should do this at the same time." Nick turned back towards the nightstand, pulling the box that held Jeff's present out of the drawer. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that the boxes they were holding were similar in size and shape. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if we got each other the same thing?"

The two boys traded boxes, each of them slowly ripping off the paper until they were down to just the little black cardboard boxes that seemed to be identical. Nick looked over at Jeff, who was looking at him. "On three?"

"One… two… three!" Both boys pulled the tops off their boxes simultaneously. Nick couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out the gold claddagh ring.

"You hate it…" Jeff began.

"No, Jeff, I love it… of course I love it, I bought you the exact same ring!" Nick protested, immediately slipping his ring onto his right hand, turning the heart towards the palm of his hand. "I was afraid that _you_ were going to hate it… or that you were going to think it was too early for something like that…" Nick leaned in and pressed a kiss against Jeff's cheek. "Are you going to put yours on? Or do you not like it?"

"I love it," Jeff replied, smiling. "I just… I was so worried that you were going to hate your ring, and then you laughed and…"

"I only laughed because it was funny that we'd gotten each other the _exact_ same present… great minds, you know…"


	27. Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Okay, so this one is really sad. Like, I was crying a little as I wrote it. I'm sorry! Also, I could still use some words, so please keep them coming!_

_**Silence**_

Jeff couldn't believe how… _silent_ his dorm room was without Nick in it. He walked over to the other boy's bed, sitting down on it and pulling at the loose thread on the comforter. It was so strange to think that he wouldn't ever be in this room with the other boy again.

"Jeff?" The boy looked up, not all that surprised to see that David was standing in the doorway, watching him. "You okay?" Jeff shook his head, not bothering to say anything. "Do you want…?"

"I don't want to be alone right now…" Jeff whispered. Almost immediately David was sitting on the bed beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Jeff had been trying to stay strong, but it was just too hard. He let his head collapse against the other boy's shoulder, finally losing his battle to keep the tears at bay. "He shouldn't be gone…"

"I know."

"I can't… I don't want to be here right now," Jeff commented. He pulled away from David and stood up, starting towards the door.

"Jeff…"

"I can't be here right now… I can't deal with this. I have to go…" Jeff didn't even hear the other boy running after him, not until he was on his way down the stairs and David managed to grab him by the shoulder.

"Jeff, you can't just run away…" Jeff shook his head, reaching up to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"Why not? Why can't I just _forget_, for five minutes, that my best friend is _gone_. That he's _never_ coming back… that he's dead, and that our dorm room is going to be silent now. I can't… I can't take the silence. I can't take knowing that he is _never_ going to be back here, because some _asshole_ decided that it was okay to drive when he was drunk off his ass."

"You can't change what's happened in the past, Jeff…" David began.

"But I don't have to deal with it right now."


	28. Treehouse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, this may be my shortest of these drabbles I've written so far. I intended to make it a little longer, but I got to this point and just kind of felt like it was… done. So, here it is._

_**Treehouse**_

"I can't believe that you _still_ have a treehouse in your backyard…" Nick began with a smile, climbing up the ladder that had been built into the tree's trunk.

"My parents didn't want to go to the trouble of taking it down. Besides, some of the neighborhood kids still come here to play in it," Jeff replied with a smile. Not that Nick could see it, given the fact that Jeff was following Nick up the ladder at that moment. "No one cares, as long as their parents give them permission. Of course, about half of the kids in the neighborhood only live here on weekends and during the summers, so it still doesn't get _that_ much use."

Nick crawled over towards the center of the treehouse as he waited for Jeff to join him. It was actually pretty cold outside, given the fact that it was the day after Christmas, and just barely warm enough that there wasn't snow or ice on the ground for once. He smiled as Jeff hurried over to him so that they could attempt to cuddle up against each other for warmth.

"Was this really a good idea? Climbing into your treehouse the day after Christmas?" Nick watched as Jeff shrugged, smiling and laughing slightly.

"I dunno… it sounded like a good idea, but then again I was thinking more about alone time with you away from my parents more than I was thinking about the weather," Jeff replied, leaning in to press a kiss against Nick's lips.

"Well _that's_ one way to warm things up a bit…"


	29. Sweatshirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I apologize; this chapter is influenced by the fact that I've recently seen "Spring Awakening" and Moritz actually nearly reduced me to tears. Which is almost impossible… even sad movies rarely bring me as close to tears as he did. And I sort of felt bad after I told him, because he said that he feels bad when he makes people cry. But really… how can you avoid making people cry with a role like that?_

_Also, this is going to be a follow-up piece to "Silence."_

_**Sweatshirt**_

Jeff couldn't help himself. The worn fabric of the old gray sweatshirt was too comfortable… too full of Nick's scent. His cologne, and something else that Jeff couldn't quite place that was just uniquely _Nick_. He'd slept in it every night since he'd come back from the other boy's funeral, spraying it down with the bottle of cologne he'd pulled from the boy's drawer before Nick's parents had come to clear his things out of the dorm room. Jeff wasn't exactly sure what he would do without something to hold onto.

So every night, when he was running out of strength to keep the forced smile on his face, Jeff pulled on the sweatshirt that just didn't quite fit him properly and curled up on the bed that had once been Nick's.

Sometimes he felt ridiculous; after all, they hadn't been dating or anything like that. The two of them had just been friends. Best friends. The kind of friends that just _knew_ each other – just understood exactly what was going on with one another without having to spell it out in a conversation. And Jeff couldn't imagine what his life was going to be like now that he no longer had someone like that in his life. So he put on a brave face every morning before he walked out of his dorm room, hiding his pain behind a mask that everyone suspected but no one could see through. But at night, after everything he had to do for the day was finished, Jeff let himself finally _feel_ something about the fact that Nick was gone. And somehow, that was the only part of the day when he really felt alive.


	30. Collar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Holy crap, you guys… I only need 3 more words to hit 100! I'll gladly take more words. The first 100 will be the only ones I guarantee I'll write, but if I get more I might just have more than 100 words on here. Depends on what I have going on in my head when I finish the first 100 and what's going on with school, work… you know, life in general. Because this semester is seriously going to be a bit insane – I have 3 different theatre histories AND my first education class of the program. So yeah, it's a bit insane…_

_**Collar**_

The last thing Nick was really expecting when he saw Jeff coming towards him was for the taller boy to grab him by the collar, push him up against a wall, and press a kiss against his lips. It was harsh and needy, and completely different from every other kiss the two boys had ever shared. Up to that point, they had experimented a bit – a few soft kisses here and there, hands roaming gently as they tried to figure out exactly _where_ they both stood in terms of sexuality. But this… this was needy and lustful and pretty much the first time either of them had made any type of admission that there was something there. Something between the two of them that couldn't be explained by being "best friends" or anything else platonic.

"I'm done lying to myself. And I can't lie to you…" Jeff began when he finally pulled away from the kiss. "I'm gay, I like you… and if that's not cool I can be moved out by the end of the week." Nick raised an eyebrow as Jeff started to walk away, leaving him in a hallway full of Dalton boys that were all watching to see what Nick was going to go in response to his roommate's profession of affection. Nick reached out before his roommate got too far away, putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"You can't just walk away from me after doing something like that, Jeff…" he began.

"I'm going to start packing…" Jeff replied, turning back towards him. Nick shook his head, sighing.

"God… Jeff, you don't _have_ to move out of our dorm room. I don't have a problem with you having feelings for me, okay? I… I kind of like it, actually." Nick reached up and grabbed Jeff's collar, pulling him back towards Nick and pressing a kiss against the other boy's lips, ignoring all of the catcalls coming from the other boys in the hallway. "We'll talk about things after classes, okay?"

"So… you're…?" Nick shrugged as he started to walk away, still turned to face Jeff.

"I like you. I don't like labels." Nick shrugged, smiling and turning around to make sure that he wouldn't be late for his French class. While he hadn't exactly planned on kissing Jeff that day, Nick had to admit that it had definitely made his day much, much better.


	31. Cucumber

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So you can all thank my friend Susie for this one. I told her to pick a number, and this is the number she picked. I was trying really hard not to make it dirty, so this is what I ended up doing. Enjoy!_

_**Cucumber**_

Jeff watched in silence as Nick chopped up the cucumber, not exactly sure what the boy was doing.

"But your family is Italian…"

"My dad's family is Italian. My mom's family is Greek. So yes, I eat tzatziki."

"And cook it, apparently," Jeff replied. He watched as Nick shrugged.

"I've yet to find any tzatziki sauce that's better than my mom's family recipe. So yeah, I make my own. Besides, you know you love the fact that I can cook… you've said before that you prefer my cooking to what they have in the cafeteria. In fact, if I remember correctly your comment last week was that they should hire me to work in the cafeteria because I can outcook everyone that actually works there."

"Because you can…"

"And yet you're shocked by my ability to make Greek food, even after I've told you that my mother was Greek." Jeff shrugged in response to Nick's accusation. "You do realize that I learned to cook from my mother, and as a Greek woman she primarily knows how to cook the same Greek foods that _her_ mother cooked."

"It just… confuses me. I've always thought you were just Italian. I mean, you have an Italian last name and you _look_ like your dad…" Jeff watched as Nick rolled his eyes. "What is tzatziki, anyway? What's it for?"

"It's a cucumber and yogurt dip. We've always used it instead of mayonnaise on sandwiches, but it usually comes with gyros in Greek restaurants. And it's good. I'm making you try it." Jeff smiled, walking over and picking up one of the chunks of cucumber for the sauce and popping it into his mouth.

"I don't think you're going to have to twist my arm to make me try something with cucumbers in it."


	32. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Again, you can thank Susie for this one. I've had her giving me random numbers, and then I do the one-shot listed at that number. I still need three more words from all of you, so please drop a few in the reviews or my inbox so that I can have a complete list! Also, I apologize if anyone thinks it's a cop out for me to use the same storyline multiple times across these one-shots. I just get stuck on certain ideas and… well, it gets to the point that those are the only ideas that come to mind when I get certain words._

_**Funeral**_

Jeff felt out of place in the room full of Nick's family. To be honest, he shouldn't have been there, because none of them really should have been sitting in the sanctuary of a Catholic church staring down at a seventeen-year-old boy's coffin. And yet here he was, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible because he really wasn't sure how the other boy's family would react to his presence. Until a few days before the accident, none of them had even known that Jeff and Nick were dating or even that Nick wasn't straight.

"Jeff…" The boy looked up, a little surprised that Nick's mother was standing at the end of the pew next to him. "Thank you for coming. I know Nicky would have wanted you to be here." Jeff was surprised when the woman leaned over and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "Some of the ladies from the church have made lunch for the family for after the funeral… we'd like it if you would stay. If you can, of course… I'm not sure what your plans are about travelling back to Ohio to get back to school."

"I'm flying back tonight, but I don't have to be at the airport until seven," Jeff replied.

"We'd love to have you stay with us while you're here… you were Nick's best friend, after all. And his boyfriend, even though we didn't know that he was gay."

"Nick never liked labels… he could handle saying that we were boyfriends, but he would never say if he was gay or bi or whatever he was. I still don't even really know… he always said it didn't matter." Jeff watched as Nick's mother smiled slightly, nodding.

"I guess it really doesn't. Why does it matter what he was, when he's gone?"

"I can't believe he's gone… that he isn't going to be coming back to Dalton. That I'm going back to an empty dorm room tonight." Jeff smiled slightly as Nick's mother gave him another hug.

"We'll get through this. Nicky would want us to keep going and living our lives."

"It just hurts so much to know that while I'm trying to keep living my life, he won't get the chance."


	33. Banana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I have a full prompt list! And a few extra words, actually. I'm going to keep accepting words for my "extras" list until I get to 50 written drabbles, so if you have a word you'd like to see please feel free to sent it to me! I can't guarantee that any word past this point will get written (it depends on how much I feel like continuing after I hit the 100 mark), but I'll do my best to fill as many as possible. I'm only guaranteeing that I'll do the first 100 that I was given, but I may be able to make some others happen as well. Plus, I'm more likely to get an idea for a word I've been given more than once!_

_**Banana**_

If there was one thing Jeff felt _really_ awkward about, it was the idea of sex education. It was one thing to discuss stuff like that with his boyfriend – after all, they sort of needed to talk about it because they were slowly but surely moving in that direction. But to talk about sex with a classroom full of other guys freaked him out. And of course, Dalton would add a section on sexual health to their health education class. It had sort of been a last-minute addition to the curriculum, which meant that the health teacher really didn't know what she was supposed to be teaching.

It was actually kind of funny at first. The woman stuttered over the names of the various parts they were supposed to know – oddly enough moreso over the parts of the female anatomy (which the gay members of the class slept through, because the female anatomy didn't really matter all that much to them). But then they had gotten on the subject of contraception, and things had just gotten awkward. The woman had gotten through the part that didn't require visual aids easily enough – most of the material was in the textbook, along with pictures, so she'd simply gotten the students to look over it themselves.

But then there was the part that required use of a banana. And things got really awkward, really fast.

"She wants us to do _what_?" Jeff asked, turning to look at Sebastian. The other Warbler was sitting there with the condom already halfway on the banana he'd been given.

"Oh, give me a break… I know that you and Nick both know exactly what to do with one of these." Jeff couldn't help turning bright red at that idea.

"W-we…"

"You've been dating for a year. Don't tell me that the two of you haven't done _anything_…"

"What my boyfriend and I have or have not done in the privacy of our dorm room is none of your business. You just take care of your own banana." Jeff looked up, turning around at the sound of Nick's voice with a thankful look, smiling as his boyfriend winked at him.


	34. Daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, this is another Susie pick. I wasn't sure which word to choose next, and she picked one of the few words that I've actually already put a bit of thought into! Which is why I wrote this in about ten minutes._

_**Daddy**_

"Daddy."

"Nick!" Nick couldn't help but sigh as the little boy, who was barely a year old, pointed at Nick's chest as he said the man's first name.

"No, Elliot… I'm Daddy."

"Nick!" Nick sighed, shaking his head as Jeff started to laugh from his place on the other end of the couch.

"You shouldn't be laughing… this is all your fault, Jeff!" Nick turned back to Elliot, pointing at himself. "Daddy."

"Nick!" Nick rolled his eyes as Jeff laughed harder at his complete failure to teach Elliot to call him "Daddy" instead of his first name. The dark haired man smirked, looking from Elliot to Jeff and back before he pointed at his husband.

"Jeff."

"Papa!"

"Jeff…"

"Papa!" Nick let his head fall back against the couch, groaning in frustration as Elliot started bouncing happily.

"Fuck…" Nick began.

"Fuck!"

"Of course he would actually repeat _that_ one!"


	35. Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this is yet another word courtesy of Susie's choice. I actually kind of like having someone pick a random number from my list and making me write for whatever word comes up. It makes this all even more interesting, especially when I'm having trouble deciding which word I should use next. I just have ideas for too many of them!_

_**Letter**_

Jeff had to admit, he was a little surprised when a few days after Nick's funeral, he found a letter in the other boy's handwriting slipped inside his chemistry textbook, inscribed with the instruction that he wasn't supposed to open it until after classes and Warblers rehearsal. Given the fact that every reminder of his boyfriend turned him into a crying mess, it wasn't all that difficult to force himself to follow instructions – even if he normally really sucked at doing so. So instead of going to dinner after rehearsal with the rest of the guys, Jeff curled up in a corner of one of the couches in the Warblers common room, pulled out the letter, and carefully broke the seal.

The boy couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it was written on a piece of notebook paper that seemed to have some old algebra homework written on it. That was so like Nick.

_Dear Jeff,_

_I know it sounds ridiculous (you're probably going to laugh at me when you find this letter, to be honest), but I'm afraid. I have this… feeling. That I'm not going to be coming back to Dalton after this weekend. That something bad is going to happen to me._

_I know you don't believe in premonition or anything like that, but it's real to me right now. So I want to make sure you know the truth._

_I love you._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it's only the next couple of days._

_If something bad happens to me, I'm going to be waiting for you up there. Even if I have to wait sixty years, or even more, I'm going to wait for you. And you don't have to hurry to join me, Jeff… I'm not going to be in any rush. I'd rather wait a lifetime for you, than to have you join me in whatever comes next as soon as you can get there._

_If nothing bad happens, if I'm just being stupid and you find this, please don't laugh at me. I only wrote this letter because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving without letting you know that you meant the world to me. That I'd give anything to have more time with you. That I want you to be mine, forever. Because that's the one thing I'd ask for, if you gave me three wishes. I have no clue what the others would be, but that would be wish number one._

_I love you,_

_Nick._

Jeff didn't really mind the tears that were flowing down his cheeks as he read the letter over and over again. He'd been so numb for so many days before he found the letter, it actually felt _good_ to feel something, even if it wasn't a positive emotion. Feeling something was better than feeling nothing, and the longer he went without feeling anything the more Jeff worried whether or not he was ever going to feel normal again.

"Jeff… dinner?" Jeff looked up, forcing a smile for Trent and David as they watched him from the doorway. He reached up and wiped away the tears.

"Yeah… yeah, dinner sounds good."


	36. Sand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this chapter is just light and fluffy. I dunno… I just thought it was a cute idea, kind of playing off some of the ideas I'd written previously (I really am bad about that…). Oh, and HI BRANDON! LOL… one of my friends discovered that this was my account last weekend – he was telling another friend how much he liked my writing, and she had to tell him that it was me._

_**Sand**_

To be honest, it was kind of ridiculous that they were on the beach at the end of December, but Nick had wanted to feel the sand between his toes. He'd been to the beach in North Carolina, of course, but this was his first time on Cape Cod and he really wanted to sit on the beach, even if it meant that he was really cold.

"This is kind of crazy… you know that, right?" Jeff asked.

"I've put my feet in the Pacific Ocean in forty degree weather. I do crazy. A lot, actually," Nick replied with a smirk. He looked down at his feet, which were covered with a pair of rain boots that belonged to Jeff's dad. "Don't worry… I'm not going to do anything really crazy, like jumping in the ocean."

"You know you thought about it." Nick smiled as Jeff playfully bumped his shoulder as they sat there.

"Not going to lie, it sounds like fun. But I think your mom would kill me if I brought sand into the house. And I'd rather not get on your mom's bad side since I'm going to be here for another week, before we go back to school," Nick commented.

"We have sand all over us already…"

"But it's dry sand. It'll come off a lot easier than it would if the sand were wet." Nick leaned over to rest his head on Jeff's shoulder as they sat there, staring out at the water.

"I'm going to miss all of this when we have to go back to school… all of the quiet time, getting to just relax and hang out together all the time. It's nice."

"I know."

"It's too bad we can't just stay this way forever."


	37. Lollipop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I wrote this in under an hour between 12:30 and 1:15 am… and I have to be ready to leave for class at 9:45 because the shuttle isn't working so my roommate and her fiancée are dropping me off. It's going to be a fun day…_

_**Lollipop**_

If there was one thing Jeff loved, it was the way Nick always seemed to have a lollipop _somewhere_ on his person. It had started off as a joke when they first started talking about relationships and where they stood as far as sexual orientation. Actually, it had started as a dirty joke that Jeff no longer remembered. But it didn't really matter, because Nick had just started carrying them around – in his pocket, in his backpack, in his car. They were just sort of everywhere. And whenever Jeff seemed the least bit sad, one would magically appear in front of his face as a way to cheer him up. It was one of the sweetest things about Nick, that he cared enough to always have something on hand to make Jeff feel better when he was having a bad day.

So really, when Jeff was stressing out over his chemistry notes during lunch to cram for a test, he wasn't all that surprised that a lollipop was dropped on the table next to him. Jeff couldn't help but smile at the other boy.

"God, I love you," Jeff muttered as Nick sat down across from him at the lunch table.

"You really looked like you could use that."

"Chemistry test. Fifth period. I think I may die."

"You won't."

"I'll probably fail," Jeff replied.

"You _won't_. You're going to do fine… you always do well in science." Jeff smiled at his boyfriend's reassurance. "And if you don't do that well, then there will be an avalanche of lollipops, okay? You know I always have them."

"And _that_ is one of the reasons I love you."


	38. Wig

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: This is complete and utter insanity. Between the first part of Episode 27 being posted on Tumblr earlier today (so much emotion) and the fact that I feel like poo, this is pretty much what I came up with._

_**Wig**_

"Are we really doing this?"

"Oh God, my heels are too high…"

"Will you guys _shut up_? It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Nick raised an eyebrow at the sound of the voices coming from the other side of the door, knowing that his friends were up to something. Especially if Trent was wearing heels. But before he could even get out of his bed to go question what was going on outside his dorm room, Jeff flung the door open and strutted into the room in full drag, complete with blonde wig and makeup.

"What the fuck?" Nick asked, laughing at how completely ridiculous all of his friends looked as they walked into the room dressed similarly, until all of the other Warblers were standing there in drag.

"_Happy Birthday to you,  
><em>"_Happy Birthday to you,_

"_Happy Birthday, dear Nicky!  
><em>"_Happy Birthday to you!_"

Nick couldn't help laughing at the boys and their idea of what would be a good idea to celebrate his seventeenth birthday, especially as they all started climbing onto the bed and hugging him.

"You guys are insane… you know that, right?"

"It's why you love all of us so much," Jeff replied, wrapping his arms around Nick and tackling him back against the bed. Nick started laughing again, reaching up to pull off Jeff's wig and put it on his own head.

"Do you think I'd look good as a blonde?" Nick joked.

"Only if you add the fake boobs."


	39. Pool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I should probably be in the shower right now instead of writing this. But this is way more fun than getting ready for bed so that I can go to school tomorrow. Because really… who wants to go to school?_

_**Pool**_

One of Jeff's favorite parts about spending time at Nick's house during the warmer months was that the boy's family had a pool. And as long as the weather was decent, Nick and Jeff could spend as much time outside in the water as they wanted. Considering how much both boys loved swimming that meant that they'd spent the majority of their Spring Break in the water.

"I don't want to get out of the pool. Ever." Jeff smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend, who was treading water a few feet away from where Jeff was leaning against the wall.

"But we have to go back to Ohio tonight."

"Screw school. We can just stay here for the rest of our lives… I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't notice," Nick replied.

"They would notice when they got the frantic phone call from my parents after the school calls to tell everyone that we didn't make it back on time. Because my mom would have a panic attack if I didn't make it back to Dalton… she panics if I don't call her as soon as I land every time I fly anywhere. I think if I didn't check in within thirty minutes of when I was supposed to, she would call the National Guard to go find me." Jeff couldn't help laughing along with Nick at the idea, because he knew that Jeff's mother was a little neurotic about certain things.

"That's why we would call her and let her know that we missed our plane, and that we're trying to catch another one."

"I think she'd figure it out eventually… since we'd have to keep missing our planes in order to stay here," Jeff replied. As much fun as it would have been to just stay in the pool forever, Jeff knew that it wasn't a viable option. He swam over towards the other boy, wrapping his arms around Nick's torso. "What if I promise you that we can go take a shower together before we leave?"

"I think we can do that."


	40. Pillow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this one is for Brandon, as he chose the word (number 76 from my list). The next word may also be one of the ones he picked, because two of the three numbers he gave me are still not highlighted on my list – I'm highlighting them as I do them, so that I know which ones I've written (purple) and which ones are my "extras" (yellow) that I can't write until I've finished the first 100._

_Also, if you still have any words you'd like me to do I'm still accepting words for my "extras" list until the 50__th__ drabble is posted. I currently have seven extra words, so let me know if you have any ideas!_

_**Pillow**_

Nick held the end of his pillow in both hands, wondering how Jeff was going to react to this. Nick had tried a _lot_ of different methods for waking his roommate up in the mornings, but so far nothing had worked for more than a day or two. Short of making out with the other boy (which Nick had considered), Nick had tried just about everything. At this point, the only thing he _hadn't_ done was try to initiate a pillow fight to wake Jeff up in the morning.

Nick lifted the pillow above his head, bringing it down across Jeff's stomach. He didn't try to hit the boy _that_ hard… just enough to shock him into opening his eyes. Which was precisely what happened, although Nick wasn't exactly expecting the boy's first reaction to be to grab his own pillow and slam it against Nick's side. Nick fell over on top of the bed, laughing at the way Jeff looked around as though he was in panic mode.

"Good morning." Nick laughed as Jeff shook his head for a moment before he looked over at the alarm clock.

"I still have five minutes." Nick grabbed Jeff by the arm as the boy started to roll back over and go to sleep again.

"Oh no you don't… you're awake, you're getting your ass out of the bed before you make yourself late for class. I don't want to have to hit you with the pillow again," Nick replied, trying to pull Jeff out of the bed. Jeff's response was to pull Nick over on top of him.

"Bed. Soft. Warm."

"Jeff. Class. Detention."

"Fuck you."

"I love you, but I don't think we've reached that point in our relationship just yet."


	41. Watch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Alright, so my computer's power cord has died, and I won't get my replacement until Tuesday or Wednesday. So I'm going to write as many of these as possible today, while I have my roommate's power cord and at least upload them to the website to post over the next couple of days._

_**Watch**_

Nick had been searching for weeks for the perfect birthday present for Jeff, but he still wasn't sure that what he'd bought was right. After all, Jeff was a little picky with what he wore and Nick just prayed that he'd gotten something Jeff would actually like and use. It wasn't that expensive or anything, but it was sort of special.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Nick smiled at Jeff's question, praying that he was right in his choice of presents.

"Your birthday present."

"And are you going to just keep it behind your back, or are you going to give it to me?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that I might make you wait until you're _actually_ sixteen for it… didn't you once tell me you were born just a couple of minutes before midnight?" Nick couldn't help but smile, laughing at the look of horror on Jeff's face. "Did you seriously think I would wake you up in the middle of the night for your birthday present?"

"I… I guess that was kind of a stupid thought…." Jeff began. Nick nodded, walking over and sitting down on the side of Jeff's bed. He held the wrapped box out to the boy, who took it and started ripping through the paper.

"It isn't much… but I thought you might like it." Nick bit down on his bottom lip as Jeff opened the box, mentally crossing his fingers that the boy was going to like it. He watched as Jeff carefully took the watch out and turned it over, reading the inscription. "If you don't like it, I can always take it back…"

"You can't return something you've had engraved, Nick. And I wouldn't let you take it back, because it's beautiful." Nick closed his eyes as Jeff pressed a kiss against his lips. "I needed a watch… I broke the crystal on my old one last week. This is perfect."

"You really like it?" Nick asked.

"I love it. Especially what it says…" Jeff replied. Nick watched as the other boy turned the watch over again. "I feel the same way about you." Nick smiled, taking the watch out of Jeff's hand and putting it back in the box, which he then put on the bedside table.

"I think I have another present I'd like to give you for your birthday now…"


	42. Car

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I don't really know where this one came from… it just ended up being kind of cute, lol!_

_**Car**_

"I can't believe your parents bought you a car for your birthday…" Jeff smiled at Nick's excitement over the little blue Honda.

"It's not even new…"

"But it _is_ a car. And that means that we can go out on the weekends without having to crash someone else's dates," Nick replied. Jeff smiled as Nick sat down in the back seat of the car.

"I know." Jeff looked around, smiling when he realized that the grounds were even more dead than usual for a Saturday afternoon because the weather really wasn't all that great. He climbed into the back seat next to Nick, closing the door behind him to block out the wind.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled and leaned over to press a kiss against the other boy's lips. He was slow and gentle, letting his hand move underneath Nick's coat. "You want to do this here?"

"We need to break her in somehow…" Jeff replied with a smirk.

"Her? Your car's a she now?"

"Nick, cars are _always_ female."


	43. Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this is just cute… someone gave me this word, and I've been trying to come up with something good to do with it. Right now, since I have very limited battery on my computer, I came up with a great idea. Enjoy!_

_**Kids**_

Nick couldn't help being nervous; he and Jeff had been talking about having kids for a while now, but the idea of actually _doing_ something about it was a little… daunting. So they had stuck to planning the little details – how they would arrange for childcare when they had to work, which room they would put the baby in. It had taken months and months of planning those details before Nick and Jeff had felt comfortable actually contacting anyone about surrogacy.

Now that call was made and they were just waiting on all of the paperwork. Which meant that they just had one more thing they had to think about… neither Nick nor Jeff had ever actually taken care of any kids before.

"Are you _sure_ you two are going to be okay with this? We can always cut out the play, just go get dinner and then come pick Mei and Chloe up…" Wes began.

"We wouldn't have agreed to this if we didn't think we were ready," Jeff replied. Nick nodded, picking up the smaller of the two girls out of her carrier. Chloe was already wandering around the living room of the apartment, looking at everything with a two-year-old's curiosity.

"Besides, we have to get used to caring for kids if we're going to have one of our own soon… we can handle this," Nick replied. He couldn't help hurrying Wes and his wife, Melinda, out of the apartment before he turned to Jeff.

"Are we really ready for this?" Jeff asked.

"It looks like we're about to find out."

Six hours and several near-tantrums later, Nick and Jeff collapsed on the couch, with Jeff curling up closer to Nick as the older man wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders.

"God… was that seriously only six hours?"

"Hey, I thought we did pretty good," Nick commented. "Everyone survived, and I'm pretty sure we escaped with our sanity intact. Besides, it won't be exactly like that when we have our own kids… we'll know how to handle two-year-old temper tantrums by the time we get to that point because we'll know our kid. And we can figure things out as we go." Nick leaned over and pressed a kiss against the top of Jeff's head.

"So… are we ready to do this? Are we ready to have kids?"

"I think I want it more now than ever before," Nick admitted, smiling. He watched as Jeff nodded.

"I think you're right… I don't think I can imagine our future _without_ trying to have kids now…"


	44. Cuddle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I actually don't really have anything to say here…_

_**Cuddle**_

Nick hated being sick, especially when he was stuck at school. So waking up with a sore throat and a fever was never a good thing in his book. In this case, it meant a trip to the infirmary and instructions to stay in bed and take a full course of antibiotics to kill off the strep bacteria.

"You look so pitiful over there… are you sure there isn't anything I can get to make you feel better?" Jeff asked. Nick shrugged, pulling the covers up closer around his body.

"I'm cold…" Nick muttered, closing his eyes again. He didn't really expect Jeff to do anything for him, because there really wasn't anything that the blonde could do. Nick had already taken all the medication he could to make himself better, and at this point it was just a matter of waiting for the next time he could take something.

Nick was surprised when he felt his mattress shift, and even more surprised when he felt a warm body press up against his back. "You're so pathetic when you're sick," Jeff muttered. Nick smiled slightly, sighing. The last thing he'd expected was for his roommate to come over and cuddle with him when he was sick.

"Thank you."


	45. Attic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I'm currently sitting in the tech lounge with a borrowed Macbook and charger (I had to borrow both to borrow the charger so I could get my battery charged. And I only get a few hours with it, because I have to catch the bus back to my apartment. So I'm going to sit here and write for as long as I can… wonder how many I can knock out?_

_**Attic**_

Jeff watched as Nick flipped through the old book, wondering exactly how they had ended up alone in one of the attics at Dalton. "Dude, some of this stuff is really cool… apparently they did a production of _Uncle Tom's Cabin_ here in 1905."

"I thought Dalton wasn't founded until 1945…"

"No, that was when Dalton reopened… it closed during World War II and the grounds were used for military training. The school itself was founded in 1875."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Jeff asked, moving the stack of papers in front of him to uncover another book.

"You mean besides the fact that I actually _read_ the website before I enrolled here?"

"Hey, I didn't choose to come to Dalton. It's a family tradition that all of the sons come here for high school."

"You still could have looked into what you were getting yourself into, you know."

"The website wouldn't have exactly told me to expect that I would fall in love with you…" Jeff replied with a smirk. He watched as Nick put his book down, smiling and walking over to Jeff.

"True… that was one thing the website kind of didn't cover…" Jeff smiled as Nick leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. "I'm kind of sad that they didn't say anything about that… I could have been looking forward to that from the moment I got here."

"I don't think they could have predicted this… even here, what are the chances they would pair up two random gay guys into the same room together?"

"You know I don't like labels," Nick replied, shaking his head.

"But you don't deny it…"

"I don't know what I am, okay? And it doesn't really matter… I'm in love with you, and that's all you really need to worry about. I'm attracted to what I'm attracted to, and that's you."


	46. Campfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Again, I really have nothing to say here… this is what happens when I write half a dozen of these things in a single day!_

_**Campfire**_

One of the best things about the Warblers was that they had so many traditions to follow. And one of Nick and Jeff's favorites had to be the annual camping trip. While some of the guys thought it was boring, for Nick and Jeff it was actually really fun – it was a change from what they were used to, and neither boy's parents really enjoyed the outdoors all that much. Not to mention that Nick's dad worked all the time and Jeff's younger sister was too fragile for anything like that.

"This campfire is _not_ big enough for all of us to roast marshmallows…" Nick began, glancing at Jeff.

"We should get some more wood, make it bigger," Jeff added, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Just go to your tent and make out already… we all know you want to do it," Trent replied, rolling his eyes. Nick couldn't help but blush; Trent was one of the few members of the Warblers that had no problem making comments about Jeff and Nick's somewhat obvious flirting.

"Why use euphemisms? I brought plenty of condoms in case the two of you forgot them," Sebastian replied. Nick glanced at his roommate and noticed that the blonde was nearly as red as his rain jacket.

"Funny, Smythe. But I think you might need them all in case you don't want to ruin your new sleeping bag." Nick stood up as the rest of the boys sitting around the campfire started laughing at the senior's clear sexual frustration, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him away from the rest of the group.

"The whole group knows what we're going to do… I don't like it," Jeff commented.

"Two things, Jeff. One, we have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. We're teenagers, and you know that every other guy around that campfire _wishes_ that he had someone to sneak back to his tent with. Two, if you aren't comfortable we'll just go get some more firewood and take it back to the campfire and eat some more s'mores with everyone else," Nick replied, squeezing the boy's hand as they walked up to their tent. "It's up to you…"

Nick was surprised when Jeff leaned in and pressed a needy kiss against his lips. "I want you."

"I know."

"I don't want them to know…" Jeff added.

"Then we can wait." Nick reached up and stroked Jeff's cheek. "I don't mind, okay? This is about having fun and figuring out where we are… and if you don't want to do that right now then you don't have to. I don't expect anything from you." Nick smiled as Jeff leaned over and rested his forehead against Nick's, sighing.

"Thank you."

"Let's go get some firewood before everyone else thinks we really _are_ doing something out here."


	47. Glasses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: This one is courtesy of a random number generator; I actually kind of liked doing it that way, although it's going to make it difficult once I start running out of numbers! Anyways, enjoy!_

_**Glasses**_

"I look ridiculous."

Nick smiled, walking over to Jeff and shaking his head. "You don't look ridiculous… I actually kind of like you in glasses. It makes you look even more intelligent than you already are."

"So you're saying I look like even _more_ of a geek…"

"You are _not_ a geek, Jeff. Doing well in school isn't a bad thing. Plus, it kind of gives you that sexy librarian vibe… and I _really_ like that." Nick moved a little closer to Jeff, taking the boy's hand and looking up at him. He watched as Jeff started to smile, clearly enjoying the fact that Nick was flirting with him.

"You have _got_ to stop flirting with me if we aren't going to be together… it's not fair."

"How is it unfair? I'm still going to be the one fooling around with you tonight."

"You don't want feelings to get involved…"

"I never said that," Nick replied, sighing and pulling away slightly. "I just said I didn't want to put a label on all of this until you were sure about what you felt. I don't want you to feel rushed into something while you're still figuring out who you are…" Nick reached up and pushed a piece of hair back behind Jeff's ears. "I really like you, Jeff. And I like what we're doing. Unless you have a problem with it…"

"I'm just afraid that I'm going to fall for you," Jeff replied. Nick smirked.

"Do you really think I would be opposed to having someone who looks like a sexy librarian fall for me?" Nick watched as Jeff blushed. "Come on… you're about to make us late for class. And don't forget your glasses."


	48. Grasshopper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I just found this funny… I'm probably going to have way more of these things uploaded while I wait on my new computer charger, because they write quickly and I'm using my tablet to write everything else. The good news is, I currently have 51% power remaining and I just found out that the library at my school rents Mac chargers. Of course, by the time you're reading this I'll probably have my new charger and be able to write as much as I want…_

_**Grasshopper**_

The chirping was about to drive him up the wall. And it had been going on for days.

"How the hell does a _grasshopper_ get all the way up to the third floor of this building without being killed first?" Jeff moaned, covering his head with a pillow.

"I don't know, but I think I might have to shoot it if I ever find the damn thing…" Nick replied. Jeff groaned as the bug started again, standing up and turning on the light. They had been trying to go to sleep for over an hour, and the stupid bug just refused to let them be.

"Shooting the damned thing wouldn't be enough of a punishment for the amount of sleep we're losing because of it." Jeff raised an eyebrow when he realized that the grasshopper had stopped, at least temporarily. "Oh thank God…" Jeff began.

"I'm going to sleep while I have a chance… otherwise I might have a mental breakdown tomorrow from lack of sleep." Jeff nodded, following Nick's lead and laying back down.

_Chirrup_.

"FUCK!"


	49. Lilac

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: This was one of the hardest words on my list, because until I started writing this I actually had no idea how I was going to use it. The trouble with words that have double meanings is that sometimes I don't know which meaning you all intended, so I just have to guess. But I think this is cute._

_**Lilac**_

"I'm still not sure about this paint color…" Jeff began, stepping back away from the wall he had been working on painting. "I mean, yeah it's not the traditional color for a little girl. But…"

"But what?" Nick asked.

"I still think it screams girl… and we said that we didn't want to do anything that was _too_ girly, just in case she doesn't like it."

"Jeff, she's going to be a newborn baby… she isn't going to care what color her room is for at least a couple of years. If she even cares then," Nick replied. Jeff sighed.

"I know… but I thought we'd said we were going to go with something a little more gender-neutral."

"You're the one that picked out lilac."

"It was supposed to be a joke," Jeff replied, sighing. "I mean, I do like the color… I just didn't expect you to actually go out and buy it."

"Well, I thought this was the color you really wanted, so I bought it. But if you don't like it, I can go buy something different… there was that yellow we both liked, or we could go with a gray…"

"No, we've already paid for this. And I do like it… I just wasn't expecting it when you said you'd gotten the paint," Jeff replied. He looked back at the wall. "It's just so…"

"Lilac?"

"Yeah. Lilac."

"Dada, it _purple_… not wiwac." Jeff turned as he heard the familiar little voice from the doorway, signaling that Elliot had woken up from his nap. "Sissy wike purple?"

"We don't know, buddy. But we hope your sissy will like purple," Nick replied, kneeling down to pick the boy up.

"Dada… what wiwac?"


	50. Zucchini

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: This is another one of those difficult words, because I was having a ridiculously difficult time deciding what to do with a Zucchini…_

_**Zucchini**_

Jeff really wasn't sure what was better – the fact that he got to live with his boyfriend all the time at college, or the fact that his boyfriend could cook. And Nick was a _really_ good cook. The problem, of course, was always a matter of timing. Their class schedules made it difficult for Nick to have time to actually make much of anything unless Jeff got started on it during his break in the middle of the afternoon. So it really wasn't all that unusual for Jeff to come home to a note asking him to do some kind of small task to start their dinner.

_Hey Jeff,_

_Making ratatouille – can you cut everything up for me during your break?_

_Love you!_

Jeff smiled, dropping his backpack onto the couch and wandering into the kitchen, glancing over the recipe and digging through the vegetables in the fridge to find what he needed for their dinner. He hurriedly chopped them up, throwing everything into the appropriate containers based on when they were supposed to be cooked in the recipe. The hard part was when he got to the zucchini. Jeff had two different green, tubular vegetables; he knew that one was a cucumber and the other was zucchini, but he had no idea which one was which.

* * *

><p>Nick was already tired when he got home from class, but he'd promised Jeff that he would make dinner and he was going to keep up his end of the bargain. He was a little surprised to see that there was a note from Jeff.<p>

_Dude… what's the difference between a cucumber and zucchini?_


	51. In Laws

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I just went on a posting spree and suddenly hit 50 chapters without realizing how close I was! So, I'm going to keep taking words for the extras list until I post chapter 60 instead, since I've posted so many so quickly this week!_

_**In-Laws**_

Jeff was nervous. It was kind of ridiculous, really, but he'd never really met his in-laws. His wedding to Nick had been sort of hurried; they'd been engaged for a while, and one afternoon they'd simply decided they were going to get married and eloped.

"You're shaking…" Jeff turned and looked at his new husband, who was smiling at him as they drove towards Nick's parents' house.

"I'm nervous… what if your parents don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't my parents like you? They've met you before… high school graduation, remember?" Nick replied.

"But we just got married during our Spring Break. During our junior year of college. Are you sure they aren't going to freak out on me for ruining your life or something?"

"You didn't ruin my life, Jeff… _I_ wanted to do this just as much as you did. And it's not like we did anything wrong or anything that's going to make our lives harder than they have to be. Neither of us is pregnant, we were living in an apartment together anyway… we have money to live on and scholarships to pay for school that aren't going away. Besides, if my parents were upset they wouldn't have invited us to go on vacation with them or paid for our plane tickets."

"But…"

"Jeff, they love you. I'm happy, you're happy… that's all they're really going to care about." Jeff stared out the window on his side of the car as they pulled into the driveway.

"They loved me when they didn't know that we were together…"

"They knew we were together, Jeff. They knew before _we_ even really knew that we were together… apparently I talked about you too much before we were actually official, and my parents just sort of assumed that things were a little more serious than they really were."

"They've always known?" Jeff asked.

"Always." Jeff smiled slightly.

"So then why do people have so many horror stories about their in-laws?"


	52. Exploring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Alright… I've been avoiding it for a while, but I've decided it's time for another M-rated chapter. I've hinted in other chapters that Nick and Jeff's relationship started by the two of them exploring their sexuality together. So… well, here we go!_

_Oh, and also – I HAVE A NEW CHARGER! It came in the mail today, which was a bit surprising because normally things don't arrive on the first day the company tells me to expect them (the PO here has held my mail a day or two for no reason before, and I wasn't sure if it was coming via USPS or delivery service – thankfully it came FedEx)._

_**Exploring**_

Jeff felt his breath catch in his throat as Nick's hand gently probed up underneath his shirt. The boy's hand paused and Jeff opened his eyes, a little surprised to see Nick staring at him.

"We don't have to keep going…" Nick began. Jeff smiled, grabbing the hem of his undershirt and pulling it over his head quickly.

"I just wasn't expecting you to do that… we've never gone this far before," Jeff whispered.

"We've never done anything that involved taking clothes off before." Jeff nodded, watching as Nick's hands slowly roamed over his chest. He whimpered as Nick leaned over and started pressing kisses against his chest, sucking gently at Jeff's nipples. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"I want you to keep going…" Jeff whimpered as Nick started trailing kisses down his chest, undoing Jeff's pants and starting to pull them off.

"Going commando in uniform? _Really_, Jeff?" Nick teased. Jeff couldn't help but blush. "That's kind of hot… I may have to ask you to do that more often when we're going to be doing this." Jeff nodded, taking hold of Nick's wrist and pulling him up so that they were eye to eye.

"I think you're wearing too much clothing," Jeff started unbuttoning Nick's dress shirt, watching as the boy's abs were slowly revealed. "Mmm… you look amazing. How did I not know this before?"

"Before I've always distracted you with kisses when I was taking off my clothes," Nick joked. Jeff smiled as the other boy pushed his shirt off, while Jeff took care of undoing Nick's pants and pushing them down as far as he could get them. "Impatient much?"

"I'm ready to do this," Jeff replied. He leaned up and stole a kiss from the other boy, gently nipping at the other boy's lower lip as he leaned back down.

"You're sure? We've never taken clothes off before…" Nick commented. Jeff nodded; he knew that Nick was just worried about pressuring Jeff into something. Nick had more experience than Jeff did – while neither boy had actually been with another guy before, Nick had at least gotten some experience with girls. Jeff hadn't ever really experimented either way before he and Nick had started fooling around.

"I'm already naked… pretty sure I would have stopped you _before_ we got to this point if I had a problem with it," Jeff replied. Jeff's breath caught in his throat as Nick moved to rub up against him; he hadn't been expecting that.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no," Jeff muttered, pulling Nick closer. "Have I mentioned how much I like exploring lately?"


	53. Klaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So someone gave me this "word" for my list… and I've been having trouble actually coming up with a reason for it. But after tonight's episode, I found the perfect use for it. So fair warning – this chapter contains spoilers for "Michael"!_

_**Klaine**_

Nick did _not_ like the look Mrs. Anderson gave them as she answered the door, but at least she let the two of them in. Nick led the way up to Blaine's bedroom, with Jeff following close behind him.

"He's going to hate us…" Jeff muttered.

"How were we supposed to know that Sebastian would try to actually hurt someone? _No one_ expected that," Nick replied, reaching up and knocking on the door.

"Come in…" Nick pushed open the door, smiling at the two boys sitting inside. "I'm surprised that you're showing your faces here." He wasn't at all surprised to see that Kurt was there with Blaine, sitting beside the bed as the younger boy slept.

"Kurt, we had no idea that Sebastian had tampered with the slushy…" Jeff replied.

"We were opposed to the idea from the beginning," Nick added. "When Santana told us…"

"Santana?"

"She came to us… had a conversation with Sebastian. We… we overheard what he'd done to Blaine. It wasn't right."

"We didn't know about the rock salt… we swear, we just thought it was a normal slushy," Jeff added.

"It's okay, guys. I know… that's not the way the Warblers do things," Blaine replied from his place on the bed. None of the others had even noticed that he had woken up, since he couldn't open his right eye.

"How does he have so much power over everyone in the Warblers, anyway? He told us that he's the new captain… but what about the Council?" Kurt asked. Nick glanced over at Jeff, swallowing hard.

"He's threatened to go to the administration with some things about the Warblers…" Nick began.

"Things that aren't completely true," Jeff added.

"If we say anything, about any of what he's doing, he's prepared to say anything and everything to get all of us expelled."

"He's a bully…" Blaine began. Nick nodded.

"We shouldn't have given Sebastian that tape…" Nick nodded.

"You would think that the son of a state's attorney would know better than to behave like that," Blaine added.

"He's used to getting his own way. He's an only child, he manipulates his parents into getting anything he wants… he doesn't know how to deal with people otherwise," Nick explained.

"That explains a lot…" Kurt commented. "It's not right that he's going to get away with everything he's done. Dalton's supposed to have a zero-tolerance policy…"

"Which is exactly why it's a problem… he's determined to take all of us down with him if he gets in trouble, and all he has to do is claim that we've bullied him in some way. That there's hazing in the Warblers. And we can't stop him."

"Tell the administration…"

"What? That the son of a state's attorney is blackmailing an entire choir? It doesn't sound that believable…"

"Which is sad, since it's the truth," Jeff added.

"Not to mention that we could all be seen as accomplices in what happened to Blaine now, even though we didn't know anyone would actually get hurt by that slushy."

"Can we talk about something else, please? The pain meds they gave me make me sleep… I'd rather talk about something pleasant in the short period of time I'm conscious and not wanting to hurt myself as a distraction from the pain," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, of course."


	54. Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I've been watching "Obsessed" lately, and it inspired this to some degree. This chapter might be triggering to some people, as it deals with an eating disorder. PLEASE do not continue to read this chapter if you think it might be a trigger for you; I don't want anyone to start hurting themselves because of what I've written._

_**Mirror**_

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Nick looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"When you look at yourself in the mirror, what do you see? Physically, I mean." Nick shrugged, not wanting to answer Jeff's question. He didn't want to think about that. "Nick, that isn't an answer."

"Why are you asking?" Nick tried to avoid looking at his roommate, pretending like he was really invested in something on his computer. Somehow, Nick knew this would end up turning into an argument about food and eating.

"Because I'm trying to understand what you're doing to yourself."

"I don't know what you mean," Nick replied. He wasn't in the mood to have this argument again. It seemed as though every time they were alone together, somehow the conversation turned to whether or not Nick had eaten or whether or not Nick knew what he was doing to himself.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Of course I have, Jeff. You saw me eat breakfast." Nick didn't even bother turning around as he said it.

"Have you eaten anything other than that banana? Did you have lunch? Dinner?" Nick could feel his hands clenching as Jeff kept pushing. He didn't want to talk about it, so he just didn't answer the question.

Nick was surprised when he felt Jeff walk up behind him, hands gently pulling him to his feet and lips pressed against his own as Jeff lead him across the room, to the full-length mirror on the back of their door. Nick pulled away, closing his eyes as the other boy tried to turn him towards the mirror. "Please don't do this… please don't make me look."

"Why, Nick? What are you afraid to see?"

"That I'm fat… that I'm hideous and you'll stop loving me. That my parents will stop loving me if I'm not perfect." Nick whimpered as he felt Jeff kiss the side of his neck from behind, Jeff's hands slowly moving to undo the buttons on Nick's shirt.

"Open your eyes, Nicky."

"I can't…" Nick whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see how fat I am… how ugly I've become. I can't see that…"

"You won't see that."

"I do every time I look in the mirror." Nick reached up, stopping Jeff's hands as they moved down the buttons.

"But you shouldn't see that… you're not…" Jeff began. "Have you been on a scale? Have you actually seen a number, telling you how much you really weigh?"

"Scales lie."

"Open your eyes, Nick. Please." Nick took a deep breath, trying his best to stare into the mirror at his face, not his body. "What is it you see? What do you think is wrong with this… why does this bother you?"

"Jeff…"

"I just want to understand, Nick. I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is you think is wrong with what you see," Jeff replied.

"I don't _need_ help…"

"You don't see what you're doing to yourself." Nick felt Jeff slowly starting to pull off his button-down shirt. "I've never seen you so thin… you're at least fifteen pounds under what you were before you got hurt, when you were playing football."

"There's nothing wrong with that… I just lost some baby fat."

"You don't have _any_ fat left on your body… there wasn't much there to begin with, and now you're losing muscle mass. And I'm _terrified_ that you're going to do something to really hurt yourself and I'm going to lose you…"

"You won't…" Nick began.

"If you don't start eating, I will."

"I _am_ eating."

"Not enough to survive," Jeff replied. "Please just look at yourself. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see, so I can figure out how to help you." Nick looked at Jeff's face in the mirror, seeing the tears in the boy's eyes.

"I see you crying. That I'm upsetting you."

"I just want you to be okay. I want my boyfriend back."


	55. Cocktail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I'm subtitling this chapter "How Nick got Jeff drunk off his ass." Because the first decent idea I've had for this word involves celebrating a 21__st__ birthday._

_**Cocktail**_

"How many have I had now?" Jeff asked. Nick shrugged, smiling at the way the other boy was starting to slur his words.

"Just four…"

"I'm already starting to feel kind of funny, Nicky… like, everything's funny. And wobbly. The whole world's wobbly." Nick smiled, grabbing the pitcher from the blender and pouring a little more in both of their cups in response to Jeff's drunkenness. "You're t-trying to get me drunk…"

"I'm not trying to get you drunk, Jeff. I'm _letting_ you get drunk, tonight, when we're here at home and we aren't going to get into any trouble. So that you won't want to drink quite so much when I take you out this weekend."

"To the gay bar?" Nick laughed, nodding in response to the boy's question as he took a sip of his drink.

"To the gay bar."

"Can we h-have a threesome?" Nick couldn't help but spit out his drink into the cup at the boy's suggestion.

"Th-threesome?"

"Yeah… pick up somebody. Tha's what I want for my birfday."

"We're not picking someone up at a gay bar, Jeff… that's not safe."

"Bu…but a threesome…" Jeff began. Nick leaned in and pressed a kiss against Jeff's lips, tasting the alcohol on them.

"We'll find some other way to do that, okay? Maybe call JJ, see if he'd be willing. _If_ you still want to do that when you're sobered up…" Nick was surprised when Jeff stumbled off the bar stool he was sitting on, nearly knocking Nick's stool over in the process as he pushed Nick back against the wall.

"Can I have you now?" Jeff asked, leaning in and pressing a rough kiss against Nick's lips.

"God… so apparently alcohol makes you incredibly obsessed with sex. I'll have to remember that next time I'm desperate for you."

"I still want a threesome."

"I'll do my best to make that happen."


	56. Donkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: _

_**Donkey**_

"I can't believe we rented a petting zoo. With a donkey." Jeff closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to forget the mess that had been made of their backyard. Just the thought of the disaster area they had to clean up was starting to give him a migraine. "The neighbors are going to kill us if we don't clean this up… Mrs. Jansen already hates us, without us breaking the covenants…"

"Why don't you take Elliot and Lizzie inside for their baths? I'll take care of this mess, and then we can eat dinner and put the kids to bed…" Jeff smiled slightly as Nick pressed a kiss against his lips. "Then maybe we can have some alone time to de-stress?"

"You're going to be covered in donkey poop…" Jeff began. He smiled at Nick's laughter.

"I was planning on taking a shower…" Nick replied. Jeff nodded, starting to walk over to the playpen that contained Lizzie as Elliot played with one of his birthday presents, showing his little sister how everything worked. "Hey, Jeff?" Jeff turned around to hear what his husband had to say. "No more petting zoos for birthday parties."

"What about the donkeys?" Jeff asked, smirking.

"_Definitely_ no donkeys."


	57. Kitchen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I have to say that this is, unfortunately, an attempt at procrastinating writing a paper on the differences between the portrayals of women in realistic and naturalistic drama. The joys of going to graduate school for theatre, right? _

_**Kitchen**_

"What's that gorgeous smell?" Nick smiled as he felt Jeff pressing a kiss against the back of his neck as he washed up from his little baking adventure.

"Brownies. From a box, of course," Nick replied. "I'm not as good at homemade brownies as you are."

"So what's the special occasion?"

"The moms from Elliot's t-ball team are having a bake sale at the games for the next few weeks. Kathy called me today and asked if we could bring brownies tomorrow afternoon." Nick smiled as Jeff walked over and jumped up to sit on the counter by the sink.

"Why didn't you just wait and make _me_ make the brownies?" Jeff asked.

"Because if you made the brownies, they would want you to make brownies every week. Your brownies are magical." Nick smiled as Jeff leaned in for another kiss.

"But I _like_ making brownies… and you know that there are _other_ things I like doing in the kitchen with you." Nick pulled away, smiling at his husband.

"Lizzie is going to be waking up from her nap any minute, and Lacey will drop Elliot off in fifteen minutes… we don't have time for that." Nick shook his head as Jeff pouted, before he leaned in to press a kiss on the blonde man's lips. "Tonight after bedtime. You, me, a bottle of wine, and all of the candles in our bedroom."

"I like the sound of that. But I would like it even more if we could start it right now…" Nick smiled.

"But that's the joy of having kids. Everything we would have done whenever the hell we want five years ago now has to wait until after bedtime for the kiddos."

"Must remind myself why having kids is such a great thing…" Jeff replied.

"Because they're adorable. Because they needed good parents to take care of them. Because being a dad is the most important thing any man can ever do…" Nick replied. He smiled as Jeff laughed at him.

"Okay, okay… I get it. Kids are good. I just wish they weren't such a cockblock at times."


	58. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Alright, so this is a follow-up to chapter 54 – "Mirror." I've been dying to do something based on a Skype conversation, since some of the people on Tumblr have been passing around some really cute fake Skype chats between Nick and Jeff. I know someone wants a follow-up to 55, but we'll see if I can find a way to incorporate that into the prompts on my list…_

_**Trapped**_

"I feel trapped here." Nick didn't look at the screen, choosing instead to focus on the little thread that was poking out of the seam on the sleeve of his hoodie. "They make us sit at the table until we've cleaned our plates… and someone's always in the bathroom, to make sure no one is throwing up after meals. It's like being in prison."

"_But you're getting better_."

"I don't _feel_ better, Jeff. I feel fat. Like no one will ever love me again." Nick glanced up at the computer screen, watching Jeff shake his head.

"_I love you, Nick. And I think you look amazing…_" Nick shook his head in response, going back to picking at the thread on his sleeve. "_I know you don't believe it, but you're beautiful. Inside and out. I know you feel trapped, but this is going to be one of the best things you ever do for yourself._"

"I just want to go back to school. I want to go back to Dalton, and to just be normal again," Nick replied.

"_I want you to come back, too. But not until you're better… I want you to be okay_." Nick nodded, sighing and reaching up to rub his eyes. He was trying hard not to break down over Skype; that was the last thing he wanted to do when he was only given twenty minutes to talk to his boyfriend. "_Seeing you like that… so sick, so thin. It scared me. I was so afraid that you were going to really hurt yourself…_"

"I wasn't going to hurt myself…"

"_You couldn't even see what you were doing to yourself…_"

"Two minute warning, Nick." Nick turned around as one of the staff members peeked her head into the room, nodding in response to let the woman know that he'd heard what she'd said.

"I have to go soon."

"_I know. I wish they didn't limit how long we talk on here_."

"Some of the girls look up pictures on the Internet. Scary ones… girls that are so thin they don't even look like they have any muscles. So they monitor everything, limit how long we can be on the computer. Like I said, it's like prison." Nick looked down at his lap, shaking his head and sighing. "I miss you."

"_I miss you, too_." Nick reached up, putting a hand to the screen as if he could touch the other boy. "_I miss being able to hold you… to tell you that everything is going to be okay_." Nick smiled, remembering his last night at Dalton – he'd spent the night curled in Jeff's arms, crying because the school nurse had called his parents about his weight and eating habits.

"I wish you were here. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep doing this without you… it's so hard…" Nick couldn't stop the tears from flowing slowly down his face.

"_I know, Nicky… and I wish I could be there for you. I love you_."

"I love you, too." Nick reached up to wipe away the tears just as the staff member opened the door again.

"Time to go, Nick."

"_Call me again soon, Nick…_"


	59. Alarm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Short, sweet, and hopefully to the point. I feel like poo, so this is what I'm doing instead of getting ready to go to class to take my History of Costume test this morning. I'm still going to go take the test… I'm just not going to bother caring what I look like. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_**Alarm**_

"God, Nick, turn it off…" Jeff muttered, pulling his pillow over his head. It was still dark outside, and yet Nick's annoying alarm clock was _already_ going off. Jeff groaned when the alarm didn't go off. "Nick!"

"That's not my alarm clock…" Jeff sat up, trying to figure out what the alarm he kept hearing really was. Finally, it dawned on him.

"Shit… Nick, I think that's the fire alarm…" Jeff jumped out of the bed, running to grab his keys and slip on his shoes as Nick did the same and then pushed his roommate out the door so that they could evacuate the building like the rest of the boarders. Jeff was just glad that they didn't see any signs of an actual fire as they ran outside.

"Why the hell are we having a fire drill at three AM?" Nick muttered, leaning his head against Jeff's chest as soon as they were a safe distance from the building with everyone else.

"It's not a drill…" Thad began. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"But there wasn't a fire… we ran all the way from the 3rd floor…"

"It's probably a short in the fire alarm system. It's old…" someone else replied. Jeff sighed, gently pushing Nick away so that he could sit down on the grass with Nick sitting on his lap.

"I want my bed," Nick muttered.

"Amen to that." Jeff closed his eyes, letting his chin rest on the other boy's shoulder.


	60. Fan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I don't know why this came to mind, since it's kind of the polar opposite of what the weather is like where I am right now. I'm actually inside wearing sweats right now… granted, we don't have the heat on because that turns the whole apartment into a sauna. But still, I live in the South. It's not really that cold here, like, ever._

_**Fan**_

"You would _think_ they could get the air conditioning fixed around here," Nick muttered, sighing as he waited for the fan to oscillate back in his direction. For some reason, it was unseasonably hot in Ohio for April and that was making it impossible to even think about schoolwork, let alone study for the exams that they had coming up since the air conditioning in their dorm wasn't working.

"It's _so hot_," Jeff whined. "We have finals in less than a week, and I can't concentrate on anything because I'm sweating so much that even my dress shirts are getting wet before I can get up here and get out of them."

"Do you think it would be cooler in here if we didn't have the fan moving around? If we could both sit in one place and just keep the fan always pointing in the same direction?"

"That requires too much moving around… we'd have to move the beds. Because I love you, but I don't even want to touch you right now because it's too damn hot…" Jeff replied. Nick couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his boyfriend's words.

"Why did we move our beds apart to begin with?"

"Because Thad said we had to before we move out… we're supposed to have everything back the way it was when we moved in. Plus we have to get used to sleeping by ourselves again before we go home. We won't be able to see each other most of the summer." Nick nodded slightly, groaning when the fan moved to the point that it wasn't blowing on him at all.

"This is ridiculous… I'm going to the library." Nick started to get up and look around for his uniform pants, which he had taken off when he got back to the room because it was just too hot.

"There aren't any free tables. And Mrs. Denton isn't letting people sit in the floor."

"Then the Warblers common room…"

"The air conditioning over there went out earlier, too. The library is literally the only place that still has cool air that we're allowed to go…" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is."


	61. Engagement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I've written Married!Niff several times… but I haven't used this word yet (since I haven't made myself write these in any kind of chronological or alphabetical order – or even all of them within the same AU universe – I can put this wherever the heck I want). Hope you all enjoy._

_**Engagement**_

Jeff was nervous. He had been planning this date for weeks, and now it was finally happening. There were butterflies in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick to his stomach as he waited for Nick to finish getting dressed to go out. "You look amazing… if you don't hurry up we're going to miss our reservation."

"This shirt doesn't fit right…" Nick began. Jeff sighed, smiling and walking over to wrap his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"That would be because it's mine… and I think it looks great on you." Jeff kissed the side of Nick's forehead. "Now either change shirts or let's go, because I don't want to miss this reservation. It takes too long to get reservations there." Jeff watched as Nick sighed and nodded, before he smiled.

"Okay. Yeah, let's go." Jeff smiled, taking Nick's hand and leading him out to the car.

"You did _not_ get us a reservation here… Jeff, this is one of the nicest restaurants in town!" Jeff smiled at Nick's reaction as he drove up to the valet stand to drop of the car. "Jeff… can you really afford this? I know it's your turn, but I hate to make you pay for _this_ when the last date I paid for was Five Guy's…"

"I've been saving up for this one… I wanted to make tonight special."

"I didn't forget our anniversary or anything, did I?" Nick asked. Jeff squeezed his hand briefly as he put the car into park. He could tell that the other man was anxious, and that always worried Jeff; he was constantly on the lookout for signs that Nick might be having trouble keeping his eating issues under control.

"You haven't forgotten anything. I just want to do something nice for you."

Jeff led the other man into the restaurant, where they were quickly taken to their table.

"There aren't any prices on the menu, Jeff…"

"Don't worry about it… pick out whatever you'd like."

"I'd _like_ to know how much everything costs… I don't want to make you spend a whole paycheck on dinner tonight," Nick replied.

"Nick… I have been saving every spare penny from my paycheck since I was working in the library freshman year of college. Blowing one paycheck isn't going to kill me. And it isn't going to be a whole paycheck, okay? Just relax…"

It took a while, but Jeff finally convinced Nick to order whatever he wanted. Finally their food arrived and they ate, Jeff playing with his old claddagh ring the whole time. Jeff smiled at Nick as the waiter cleared their plates in preparation for desert to be brought out. "Hey, Nick? Can I hold your ring for a second?"

"Why do you need it?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled as the other man took off the ring and handed it over to him anyway. Jeff took it, looking at the inside of the ring for a moment.

"I just wanted to look at something…" Jeff smiled, taking a deep breath before he got out of his chair and knelt down to Nick's left, taking the other man's hand. "Nicky… I love you more than anything. I want to marry you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life… will you marry me?"

"I… I…" Nick stammered. Jeff started to bite his bottom lip, until Nick leaned in and pressed a kiss against them. "God, I should have known that you were going to do something like this… can I have my ring back?" Jeff nodded, taking Nick's left hand as he offered it and slipping the ring onto it, with the heart facing outwards to symbolize their engagement. He smiled as Nick immediately did the same with his ring.

"Oh my God… we're getting married…"


	62. Cereal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So once again, I'm getting stuck on an idea. But there are certain words on my list that just fit so well, and I can't help myself!_

_**Cereal**_

Nick knew things were bad when even eating a bowl of cereal became a mental war with himself. He was stressed out from work, things at home were crazy as they adjusted to having _two_ kids in the house instead of just one, and it had gotten to the point that it was all Nick could do to make himself eat enough calories to survive the day.

"El, you need to sit down while Daddy makes breakfast." Nick forced a smile as Jeff chastised the two-and-a-half year old from across the room, where he was cooking a good breakfast for himself and the little boy while Lizzie slept in a Moses basket nearby. "Babe, are you sure you don't want me to cook enough for you, too?"

"I don't have time…" Nick began, putting his half-eaten bowl of cereal on the counter next to the sink.

"You haven't eaten much…" Nick shrugged as Jeff turned away from the pan full of eggs he had been working on cooking. He smiled as Jeff pulled him closer, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Please eat some more… we need you around," Jeff whispered, so that Elliot wouldn't hear them. "I can't do this alone." Nick leaned up, pressing a kiss against Jeff's lips.

"Okay. I'll finish the bowl."

"And a banana." Nick smiled.

"_And_ a banana." Nick walked back to his bowl, spooning out a few more loops of the cereal to eat. "And I'll call Dr. Davenport, see if I can see him this afternoon after work." He glanced over at Jeff, who was smiling at him.

"Thank you."


	63. Blonde

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: This is what I'm doing while I catch up on The Simpsons. I should really be doing schoolwork and stuff like that, but this is just so much more fun._

_**Blonde**_

"I can't find my keys… and if I don't find my keys, I can't drive to the airport to go home for Spring Break tonight. And if I miss this plane, my parents are going to freak out about the money they spent on it and the fact that I'm not going to be there for the barbeque when my grandparents and all of my aunts and uncles and cousins come to visit us…"

"Jeff…"

"And then my grandmother will flip out at me for not being there, even though there's nothing I can do about it…"

"Jeff!"

"And my Aunt Betty already doesn't like me that much because I threw up at her wedding and she doesn't like it when we say that we're going to do something and then we don't…"

"JEFF!" Jeff finally stopped his rant, turning to look at Nick. The other boy was holding his car keys up, smiling at him.

"Where did you find my car keys?" Jeff asked.

"On your desk, next to your cell phone and wallet. Exactly where you always leave them," Nick replied with a smirk. Jeff reached out and took the keys, shoving them in his pocket.

"Do _not_ say it…"

"Blonde moment much?" Jeff just chose to shoot a glare at the boy, starting to pack his backpack for the plane ride home.


	64. Onomatopoeia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: One of my friends gave me this word, I'm assuming because she knew that it would be a challenge. Welp, you have succeeded in challenging me, ma'am, because it's taken me this long to come up with any idea for this word, and I had to write it as soon as I came up with it so that I wouldn't forget!_

_**Onomatopoeia**_

"A cow says…"

"MOO!" Jeff smiled, picking up Elliot and sitting him down in his lap.

"That's right, Elliot! What does a cat say?"

"Miaow…" Jeff couldn't help but laugh as Elliot licked the back of his hand, imitating a cat.

"What on Earth are you teaching him now?" Nick asked.

"We're talking about the sounds that animals make, right Elliot?"

"Rawr!"

"Who says 'rawr,' Elliot?" Nick asked.

"Wion!" Jeff smiled up at Nick as the older man chuckled, before leaning down to press a kiss on the top of Elliot's head.

"How did we get such a smart little boy?" Nick asked, sitting down on the floor next to Jeff.

"Dada!"

"Dada taught you everything you know?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't Papa teach you anything?"

"Papa teach dis!" Jeff watched as Elliot stood up, doing a clumsy cartwheel across the living room. Both men laughed at the boy, who seemed very proud of himself.

"Very good, Elliot!"


	65. Calendar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Fair warning… this chapter is M-rated! Someone requested a follow up to 55, "Cocktail" and I decided that this word would work well for that. This is taking me a long time to write, however, because I want it to be hot and I keep second guessing myself (I've written smut before, but not with three characters!)._

_**Calendar**_

_+JJ 8PM_.

Nick smiled as he saw the notation on the calendar, just as the doorbell rang. Nick glanced at his watch, glad that JJ was right on time. Then again, JJ was always on time for everything and that was part of what made him perfect for this little surprise for Jeff.

"I'm glad you could make it," Nick asked, taking JJ's coat to hang in the closet as the other man came into the living room.

"I wouldn't have missed it… Jeff only turns 21 once, and I'm definitely up for helping you make his fantasy come true. Besides, it's not like there are a lot of options for guys to help you with this." Nick nodded, smiling and glancing down at his watch again to see how long they would be waiting for Jeff to come home.

"So, we have like, five minutes before he gets here, and I have _no clue_ what we're supposed to even really do…"

"Does Jeff know I'm here?" Nick shook his head. "Okay… do you want to surprise him, or are we all going to talk about this before we get started?"

"I… I guess surprise him."

"Okay… I'm going to wait in the bedroom for the two of you. Just let me know if you ever want me to leave, okay?" Nick nodded, taking a deep breath as he realized that he was starting to get really nervous about all of this. "Hey… relax, okay? This is going to be fun." JJ disappeared into the bedroom just as Jeff walked in the door, dropping his backpack on the floor by the couch.

"God… I'm so glad to see you. Today has been hell…" Jeff began. Nick walked over, pressing a soft kiss against Jeff's lips.

"I have something that might just turn your day around," Nick whispered, starting to unbutton Jeff's shirt. "JJ is in our bedroom right now, and if you still want to he's fully prepared to have some fun with us tonight…"

"What?" Nick smiled at Jeff's confusion.

"You. Me. JJ. Threesome."

"Right… okay…" Jeff smiled. "You're cool with this?"

"I called JJ, didn't I?" Nick smiled, pulling Jeff towards the bedroom. The truth was that Nick felt a little nervous about all of this because he didn't want to screw up their friendship with JJ. But the other man had agreed, and now it was just a matter of time until they knew exactly what was going to happen.

JJ was waiting in the bedroom, with his shirt already off. Nick felt Jeff take a deep breath, before the blonde man turned towards him. "I'm nervous…"

"Me too…" Nick replied, smiling at his boyfriend. He took Jeff's hands. "We're just going to try this… if it's too uncomfortable, we can always ask him to leave." Nick leaned in and pressed a kiss against the man's lips as they started removing each others' clothing. Nick smiled as Jeff held out a hand towards JJ, who walked over to join them. Nick pulled Jeff's body closer to his own as JJ pressed up against Jeff's back. That was part of what Nick and JJ had agreed on beforehand – they were both going to focus on making Jeff happy tonight.

"Is this a dream? Or am I really standing between two hot guys that want to have sex with me right now?" Jeff asked.

"It's all real, Jeff. We're here to make sure that you have a good time tonight…" Nick whispered as JJ started kissing down the side of the blonde's neck. Nick pushed Jeff's shirt off the man's arms and JJ threw it away from them. Nick pulled away from the kiss, letting JJ take over as he removed his own shirt and started to undo Jeff's pants to take them off. Soon Jeff was standing there naked, and Nick couldn't help staring at how beautiful his boyfriend really was. "_God_, Jeff… you're gorgeous."

"He is…" JJ replied. Nick watched the way the other man's hands stroked across Jeff's chest, until the blonde leaned his head back against JJ's shoulder and moaned.

"So hot…" Nick got down on his knees in front of his boyfriend, gently breathing on Jeff's cock as it stood at attention. Finally he leaned in, licking up the underside of it and watching the way Jeff's knees trembled.

"Maybe we should move him over to the bed… I don't know if he's going to be able to stay on his feed if you keep that up," JJ commented. Nick nodded, standing up and gently pulling Jeff over towards the bed with JJ following them. It was getting impossible for Nick to ignore the fact that his pants were far too tight, so he quickly undid them and dropped them to the floor as JJ steered Jeff down onto the bed, kissing all over the man's chest as he fondled Jeff's package.

Nick lay down next to Jeff, grabbing the man's lips in a kiss. "Tell us what you want, Jeff… this is your fantasy." Nick smiled as Jeff looked at him.

"You. In me." Nick nodded, gently stroking Jeff's face and leaning in for another kiss as he reached over for the necessary supplies in their nightstand. He covered his fingers in lube, gently turning Jeff on his side before he started gently playing with Jeff's entrance. Nick watched Jeff's reactions carefully, making sure that the other man was enjoying the attention he was receiving from both Nick and JJ. Nick slowly prepped Jeff for what was coming. "JJ… too much…"

"Do you need me to stop?" Nick asked as JJ backed off, watching as Jeff shook his head.

"I want… between you two…" Jeff muttered breathlessly. Nick glanced over at JJ, who nodded and started to take off his own pants before grabbing the bottle of lube to start preparing himself for Jeff. JJ worked more quickly than Nick, finally leaning in to press a kiss against Jeff's lips. Nick watched as Jeff pushed JJ over so that he was on his back, lifting the man's legs so that he could position himself between them and slowly thrust into JJ. "Nick…"

Nick gently pushed Jeff forward so that he was leaning over JJ's body before Nick carefully covered himself with lube and started to slowly press himself into Jeff's body. Nick pulled out slowly before thrusting back into his boyfriend, forcing the other man further into JJ and making the man on the bottom cry out at the sensation. It happened over and over again before Nick felt Jeff start to tighten around him – a signal that Jeff was close. Nick leaned down and pressed a kiss against Jeff's neck. "Come for me…" he whispered, feeling the way Jeff tightened around him with every thrust – a sensation that made it difficult for him to keep from coming himself. Finally Jeff gave in and came, pulling Nick and JJ with him. Nick collapsed against Jeff's back, doing his best to roll so that they didn't both land on top of JJ.

"So?" Nick asked, pressing a few more kisses against the back of Jeff's neck.

"I should tell you about more of my fantasies…" Jeff replied. Nick smiled as his boyfriend reached out and took JJ's hand. "Thank you… both of you. This is amazing."


	66. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So… I got an interesting response to my last chapter – one review that consisted of three letters that I can't quite figure out the emotion behind. This one is going to be MUCH shorter. And once again, I'm starting to get ideas about starting a full-length Niff story based on an idea from these drabbles…_

_**Lost**_

"I kind of feel lost without you here," Jeff admitted, gently stroking the image of Nick on his computer screen. "I feel like I need to help you, but I know that there isn't anything I can do when you're all the way in Arizona and I'm still here at Dalton…"

"_I know. I would rather be there…_"

"You do look like you're getting better… you look healthy again."

"_I don't feel better. It's still so hard._" Jeff watched the way Nick refused to look at the computer screen, as if Jeff would think that he was a failure if he saw that Nick was upset. "_I don't think it's okay. I… I feel like I'm failing, like I'm going to go back to everything I was doing before I came here. And whenever I say anything like that in therapy, they just say that it's normal and that I'm _going_ to relapse because that's all part of the recovery process._"

"I know you can do this, Nick… you're stronger than you think."

"_I don't want to disappoint you_."

"As long as you're willing to ask for help when you need it, I won't be disappointed with you. I love you too much…"

"_And if I'm not strong enough to ask for help?_"

"Then I'll be there to help put the pieces back together when you fall apart."


	67. Ukulele

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, when I think of this word, the first song that comes to mind is "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. And as soon as I thought of that, I KNEW that I had to use that somehow for this word…_

_**Ukulele**_

If there was one thing that you could _always_ expect the Warblers to do at Dalton, it was to surprise everyone with their surprise performances. So when Nick came to the whole group – minus Jeff, of course – to propose a specific performance _without_ the tall blonde, it wasn't all that difficult for the group to arrange it.

To be honest, a large part of why Nick wanted to do the song had to do with the fact that Jeff had been particularly miserable lately, given the fact that he had been banned from Warblers rehearsals lately thanks to a nasty case of strep throat. Which also meant that he and Nick couldn't get too close to one another for fear of Nick catching the infection just in time for Regionals – a disastrous possibility given the fact that Nick was intended to be their lead soloist for the competition.

The biggest issue with planning the performance was the fact that Nick wanted to break with tradition. It had taken a lot of convincing for Thad to agree to let Nick play the ukulele, but he'd finally agreed. Which was why they were currently in the Senior Commons, waiting for the school to come listen to them on Jeff's first day back to classes.

"I'm not prepared for a performance… I don't even think I'm supposed to be singing yet," Jeff replied. Nick smiled, shaking his head over the fact that Jeff somehow still thought that this performance was a rehearsal for Regionals.

"Then why don't you sit this one out? It won't sound perfect, but we need to make sure your voice is okay for the competition," Nick replied, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek as the rest of the school filed into the room. "I should get over there… we don't have a lot of time before they make all of us go back to class." Nick hurried over to the corner where Trent, Andrew, and a few of the other Warblers were waiting – all positioned carefully so that no one would see the ukulele until they were ready to start. Nick grabbed the instrument, strumming out the first few bars.

"_Well you dawned on me and you bet that I felt it,_  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>Now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn,<br>To win some or learn some_

"_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours…"<em>

Nick walked towards Jeff as he sang, backed up by the other Warblers who all thought it was pretty funny to see the blonde blush. It was kind of hard for Nick to avoid rushing through the song; he wanted nothing more than to walk over and press a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. Finally they got to the end of the song, and the rest of the group dropped out.

"_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours."<em>

The whole room burst into applause as Nick finished, smiling and leaning in for a soft kiss.


	68. Angst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, I've decided that I am DEFINITELY going to write a full-length Niff story. I'll still be doing these drabbles of course (I'm more than halfway there – I'm not stopping now!)._

_**Angst**_

Jeff was never sure what he should do when Nick got into one of his moods. It was as if the boy collapsed in on himself, like a dying star turning into a black hole that sucked all of the joy and happiness out of his world. And as much as Jeff wanted to be there for Nick and help the boy break out of his funk, he couldn't really handle being around the brunette when Nick was that intensely unhappy. So most of the time Jeff simply avoided dealing with him.

It wasn't that Jeff didn't care; he always kept an eye on the other boy when he was in one of his moods, just to make sure that he didn't hurt himself or anyone else. But Jeff couldn't handle trying to actually talk to Nick, because the older boy either ignored him or turned everything into an argument.

Jeff bit down on his bottom lip as soon as he walked into their dorm room, realizing that Nick was face-down across his bed, his blazer thrown on the floor and his tie hanging precariously off a lamp. That was never a good sign; when he wasn't in a bad mood, Nick actually cared a lot about making sure he kept his clothes put away properly. He really didn't know what to do.

Homework was pretty much impossible, because Jeff couldn't help but worry about his boyfriend. After an hour or so, he glanced over at the bed where Nick hadn't moved at all. Finally Jeff got up and walked over, laying down next to the boy and taking one of Nick's hands without saying a word.

It took a few hours, but finally Nick responded to Jeff by leaning in and pressing a kiss against Jeff's lips. "Thank you."

"Do you feel better now?" Jeff watched as Nick nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" The dark haired boy shook his head in response to that question. Jeff knew better than to push, so he simply pressed a kiss against Nick's forehead and wrapped his arms around the other boy. They could talk about things later; for now, Jeff's main concern was making sure that Nick was okay.


	69. Paint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: For the record, I do NOT feel this way about Van Gogh. I have 2 posters of his work hanging on my walls, and he's one of my favorite artists. I just needed a reason for the art teacher to dislike Jeff for this chapter, and that was the first idea that came to mind (well, the first good idea… originally I was going to have it be something to do with comic books, but I couldn't figure out how to word it properly). Also, yes, there really is a band called Chameleon Circuit that creates music about Doctor Who. I think they're brilliant (and I'm not just saying that because my roommate knows them!)._

_**Paint**_

"I don't know why I put myself through all of this… I suck, and it's impossible for me to get a decent grade from Mr. Elsenor. I swear, just because I thought Van Gogh was overrated he now has it out for me," Jeff commented, staring at the blank canvas in front of him.

"You shouldn't have said that after I warned you that Mr. Elsenor had a thing for Van Gogh," Nick replied with a smirk. "Maybe you should introduce him to that episode of _Doctor Who_… the one where Amy and the Doctor meet Van Gogh and help him get rid of the monster that only he can see…"

Jeff looked at Nick for a moment, thinking about what the other boy had just said. "That's a brilliant idea…"

"What is?" Nick asked, confused.

"For my art project… I should introduce Elsenor to the Doctor." Jeff picked up his brush and started painting.

"Dude, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Elsenor is hard… I don't know that painting something connected with a fictional character is going to get you a decent grade. And you _need_ a good grade on this assignment if you want to get a decent grade in the class, because the theory stuff alone won't cut it…" Nick began.

"No, this is perfect," Jeff replied, reaching over with his free hand and setting his iPod to play Chameleon Circuit for a bit more inspiration.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?"

"Because you don't understand my creative genius," Jeff joked. He winced as he accidentally flicked the bright blue paint onto Nick's bag. "Shit…"

"You got paint on something of mine, didn't you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"Clean it up."


	70. Nougat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I'm really glad that these drabbles can be AU and in multiple different universes, because I just realized that there would be a MAJOR continuity error otherwise._

_**Nougat**_

Nick bit into the candy bar before passing it over to Jeff, as per tradition. They had always shared their candy bars with each other, ever since they had discovered that they had the same favorite – Milky Way.

"There's too much nougat… there should be more caramel…" Nick began. Jeff rolled his eyes as his friend started the same argument they always had when they were sharing a candy bar.

"There can never be such a thing as too much nougat. It's perfectly balanced in a Milky Way," Jeff replied.

"I'm not saying nougat's a bad thing… I'm saying that I think a different nougat to caramel ratio would make it better."

"You are _not_ talking about math on a Saturday…" Jeff began.

"Come on… it's not like you don't have to do your math homework this afternoon anyway."

"Yeah, but if it's this afternoon, I don't have to think about it _right now_. And that's a much better idea in my opinion."

"You love math."

"No, _you_ love math. I tolerate it because it's a required subject and I'd like to graduate on time. Trust me, there is no love between me and my math book," Jeff replied.

"I like math because it's easy."

"Why are we talking about math again? I'd like to just enjoy my candy bar _without_ thinking about the pile of homework sitting on my desk on the other side of the room."

"I still say there's too much nougat."


	71. Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I FINISHED MY PAPER! The presentation on isn't quite together yet, but I still have 24 hours to get that figured out. So yeah, enjoy!_

_**Cake**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nick asked, glancing at Jeff as he started to put the little cake down.

"It's a tradition… besides, he has to get a bath after this anyway," Jeff replied with a smile as he watched little Eli staring at the white mound in front of him. They sat there for a few minutes, with the camera ready, waiting for the little boy to decide to dig into his birthday cake.

"He's not doing anything…" Nick began. Jeff handed the camera over to his husband, getting a little bit of the cake's frosting onto his finger and doing his best to touch it to Eli's tongue. The baby really didn't want anything to do with the stuff, trying to pull away from Jeff's finger. It was kind of cute, and Nick snapped a couple of pictures of the little boy trying to avoid the sweet concoction. "I don't think he wants it…"

"He'll want it once he's tasted it." Jeff kept trying, finally managing to get some on the boy's lips so that he could take a taste. Suddenly the little boy's eyes widened, and a hand smashed into the cake so that a fist full of the stuff went into little Eli's mouth. "Told you."

The two men watched with smiles on their faces as Eli continued to shove the cake in his mouth. "Okay, I give. It was a good idea."

"Did you get enough pictures? We're supposed to send some to the grandparents, and you know how my mom is about pictures…" Jeff commented.

"I think there are about 30 pictures of Eli and his birthday cake…" Nick began, as the little boy started leaning over to put his face into the cake instead of his fist. Jeff immediately reached out to hold him back, laughing.

"Okay, little man… I think that's a signal that you've had enough…"


	72. Foil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, I got an anonymous review recently that annoyed me (which I've deleted because it made me that upset…). So here's the deal… I research my stuff more than most of the other writers on this site. Don't tell me that something I've written that doesn't align with your idea of what's going on is a fail unless you've actually checked up on it first. Specifically with last names – it's one thing to politely tell me you think I've made a mistake, but another to basically tell me I'm an idiot IN THE REVIEWS OF MY OWN STORY when you haven't checked up on it yourself. I couldn't find a reliable source stating Nick and Jeff's last names, so I chose names for them. If someone can find me a reliable, official source for the names Duval and Sterling, then I'll switch to using those… but telling me that it's a "FAYUL" to not use those when I can't find anything other than fanfiction giving those names and not giving me a reliable source for them or a way to get back to you without taking up my author's note for a chapter is rude and disrespectful._

_**Foil**_

Nick actually really liked watching the fencing team practice. Not because it was a particularly fascinating sport – Nick didn't think it was – but because it was an excuse to see Jeff in a tight white outfit (not that Nick would ever admit to his roommate that he enjoyed watching him like that). And sometimes after practice, Jeff would be in… well, he would be in an interesting mood. And that usually lead to the two of them having some fun that most of the other guys at Dalton wouldn't necessarily care to be involved with.

"I can _feel_ you watching me during practice," Jeff said, walking over to where Nick was sitting with his English textbook. Nick had been pretending to read the book for a while, without remembering that he was supposed to turn the page.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been sitting here reading _A Doll House_ this whole time."

"You haven't turned the page in fifteen minutes, Nick. I was keeping track."

"That explains why you kept missing touches against James, of all people… he's the worst fencer on the team."

"So you _were_ watching me," Jeff replied with a smirk. Nick rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Maybe I was." Nick darted down and grabbed Jeff's foil, gently swatting it against Jeff's side with a smile. "But _you_ were watching _me_, too…"

"So?"

"So isn't that just as suspicious as the fact that I was watching you?" Nick was a little surprised when Jeff smiled and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. They had made out a few times, but never outside of their dorm room.

"That… was unexpected."

"But you liked it, didn't you?" Jeff asked.

"Of course… I just thought we'd agreed that it was a private thing. That we weren't going to act on anything in public yet."

"I got sick of waiting." Nick closed his eyes as Jeff leaned in for another quick kiss. "Now, I need my foil back so that I can go put all of this stuff away and we can get back to our dorm room." Nick handed the thin sword to his roommate, who started to walk away before he turned and thwapped it against the side of Nick's leg.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for hitting me!"


	73. Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written one of these! I've been busy working on my other Niff story, as well as another idea that I'm taking a lot of time to plot out because it's probably going to be MASSIVE, and it's based on another story that is very well known and popular. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is related to Chapter 61 (Engagement) and will be related to the very last chapter of the 100 (Wedding)._

_**Ring**_

Jeff wasn't sure exactly _why_ they had decided to surprise each other with their rings. He didn't really know what to get, which was part of why he had begged their friend Mark to come with him. Jeff suspected that Nick had done the exact same thing, and he hoped that would help make this easier.

"How am I supposed to pick a ring for Nick? I don't know what he's picked out, and I don't want it to be something that's completely different from what he got for me…" Jeff began.

"Jeff… I've heard the story about the claddagh rings… I don't think you're going to have a problem picking out something appropriate," Mark commented as they walked into the jewelry store.

"But this is so much more important than that ring… this is Nick's _wedding_ ring. It means way too much…" Jeff shot Mark a look as the man started laughing.

"Jeff… calm down. I know this is important, okay? We're going to get something perfect. And you know that whatever you pick, Nick is going to love it because it came from _you_. So stop freaking out, and let's look at the rings." Jeff bit down on his bottom lip, looking at the various rings in the case as a salesman walked up to them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"My friend here needs to get a ring for his fiancée for their wedding," Mark replied. Jeff watched as the man immediately pulled a very plain looking platinum bad out of the case.

"This one is very popular… it's plain on the outside, but inside there's a small heart that leaves an impression in your skin after the ring is removed if it's worn for a long period of time," the man commented, turning the ring around so that Jeff could see the raised heart on the inside.

"I actually really like that one…" Jeff began, taking the ring and sliding it onto one of his fingers to get a feel for how it would look on Nick's hand. It was plain and simple looking; despite the fact that Jeff hadn't really expected to like this particular ring, he was sort of in love with it. "I think this is perfect…"

"You're in love with the very first ring you looked at?" Mark asked, laughing slightly.

"I want to look at some more, but hold onto that one because I think it might be the one," Jeff replied.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff was walking out of the ring store with an invoice and receipt in his hands, smiling. "So, I'm guessing this whole marriage thing is starting to feel real now, isn't it?" Mark asked.

"I just ordered a wedding band for Nick. For my fiancée. This is definitely real…"


	74. Pork Chop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I haven't written one of these in ages… I've been so distracted between my full-length Niff drama and the Daltonverse kids story I'm working on (and Sperril's son is driving me nuts!). So… welcome to adventures in cooking with Jeff and Nick!_

_**Pork Chop**_

"Is it _supposed_ to smell like that?" Jeff asked, sliding onto one of the bar stools in the dorm's kitchen.

"I don't know… I've never _made_ pork chops before…" Nick replied. Jeff watched as the boy hurried over to the oven, opening it to look and see what was going on. "They look okay… do you think I should take them out?"

"You're the chef here, not me… I burn water." Jeff couldn't help but laugh along with Nick, remembering the last time he had attempted to actually cook something. The pan he'd attempted to make boxed macaroni in had ended up being thrown out because no one could tell where the burnt food ended and the Teflon began.

"I think I'm going to just let it keep cooking, at least until the timer goes off… it's only another couple of minutes." Jeff smiled as Nick walked over to where he was, sitting down and sighing. "I hope this works… I don't have a back-up plan if I ruin our dinner."

"There's always the package of Oreos my mom sent us, and plenty of milk…" Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the look Nick gave him.

"Jeff, Oreos are _not_ a valid substitute for dinner…"

"Well, if your pork chop experiment doesn't work out, they're going to be our only option."

"I'm going to figure something else out, if that happens. I am not going to let you eat that for dinner," Nick replied. "That's just… wrong."

"Nick, we're in high school. We're guys. We're _supposed_ to eat weird shit for dinner every once in a while, do things that would make our mothers cringe."

"My mother would cringe if she knew I was cooking pork…" Nick began. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Your mother has weird food phobias. She thinks that zucchini aren't safe to eat…"

"I know, my mother's kind of insane. At least she hadn't started her smoothie diet the last time you saw her."

"Smoothies?"

"The original idea was to go raw, which isn't all _that_ weird compared to some of the ideas she's had. But instead of just going raw, she's decided to have nothing but fruit and vegetable smoothies. Which makes no sense with the raw idea, because she puts yogurt in them…" Jeff couldn't help laughing at Nick's description of his mother's diet.

"Nick, I think your mom might have officially lost it…" Jeff looked up as he heard the oven timer going off and watched Nick hurrying over the oven to see if their dinner was ready. He bit down on his bottom lip as Nick pulled the tray out and put it on the stovetop. "So, are they done?"

"I don't know… I have to actually cut into them to figure that one out…" Jeff walked over, leaning to see as Nick cut through one of the two pork chops and noticing that both were bordering on burnt. The meat was still pretty pink in the middle. "Fuck…"

"I'll go get the Oreos."


	75. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I should be sleeping because I'm on call tomorrow (although by this point it's actually today). Ha. Right. I'm so going to regret this tomorrow…_

_**Teddy Bear**_

Nick couldn't help but smile as Jeff walked into the hospital room with a pink gift bag. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm girly, Jeff… you know that."

"Glad to see you're finally feeling up to joking…" Jeff replied. Nick smiled, shaking his head.

"I feel like shit still, but at least I'm not getting sick every time I put something in my mouth." Nick closed his eyes slightly as Jeff pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"The pink was the only bag I could find that was the right size… I was kind of on a tight schedule to get over here between Warblers rehearsal and the end of visiting hours, and I wasn't going to miss getting to see you just because I couldn't find the right color gift bag."

"In that case, you get a pass on the pink gift bag."

"Thank you," Jeff replied, putting the bag down on the bed next to Nick's leg. "So, any idea when they're going to let you out of here?"

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon… if I can eat by then." Nick watched as Jeff sighed, shaking his head. "Hey… don't blame yourself…"

"I'm the one that said we should eat sushi… it's my fault you got food poisoning," Jeff replied.

"No, it isn't… you didn't make me order that, and you weren't the one that didn't prepare it properly. That's the chef's fault." Nick reached into the bag, smiling slightly at the soft, fuzzy thing he felt inside. "Did you seriously get me a stuffed animal?" Nick pulled the item out, smiling at the stuffed bear that wore a hospital gown. "Jeff… that's hilarious."

"I thought you would like it… as a joke, anyway," Jeff replied with a smirk. "The lady in the gift shop kept talking about how well those stupid things sold, and I _had_ to do it."

"So, what are we going to do with this thing?"


	76. Giggle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: You guys, you guys! I'm officially ¾ of the way DONE with this project! To be honest, I'm kind of shocked that this has gone so well and it's been a LOT of fun. I know I've slowed down a lot (the Dalton Kids are kind of driving me bananas at the moment, but I'm actually writing a lot), but I am still going to continue the first 100 words. The extra list may not get done very soon, but they'll probably get done eventually. Anyways… enjoy!_

_**Giggle**_

Jeff couldn't even begin to describe the sheer joy that came from walking into his home and hearing a child's giggle. It was something it had taken a long time for him to get thanks to the length of the adoption process, and it was probably the sweetest noise he'd ever heard.

Jeff couldn't help laughing as he saw the reason for his son's laughter. Nick had beaten him home for once, and the man was sitting on the floor with their little boy, making faces so that the little boy would giggle.

"That's right, Elliot! Daddy Nick has a funny face!" Jeff commented, walking over and sitting down next to his husband in front of the little boy. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against his husband's cheek, sticking his tongue out as he noticed the pout on Nick's face.

"I do not have a funny face."

"But you make funny faces. And it's kind of the same thing," Jeff joked with a smile.

"You're not funny."

"But you love me anyway," Jeff replied. He watched as Nick smiled.

"That I do." Jeff smiled as Nick leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. "We need to figure out dinner and get this little one to bed on time."

"Aww… can't playtime last a _little_ while longer, Daddy Nick? I think Elliot wants to play with Daddy Jeff, since he got to play with you…"

"Okay… we can have playtime a little while longer."


	77. Tony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I'm sorry it's been so long – I've been distracted by so many other things lately (my other Niff story, an original work, school, etc.). And this week is probably NOT a week where you'll get much, because thanks to the local public schools having spring break, I'm scheduled for 18 hours this week and may very well get somewhere closer to 20. So yeah, this is probably going to be the only drabble until next week. And no, I'm not playing an April Fool's joke on anyone here! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Tony**_

"So… why did we agree that we would do this?" Nick asked, bouncing the little baby boy that had just been dropped off at their home on his hip the way he usually bounced their own two year old as Jeff watched Elliot and his new friend Abigail running around the living room.

"Nick, we're going to have two kids in the house soon. We just painted a nursery for our daughter to come home to… we could use the practice dealing with more than one kid for an extended period of time," Jeff replied with a smile. "Do you want me to take Ellie for a while? You could play with the big kids until the show starts…" Nick shook his head, glancing at the nine month old who seemed perfectly content with his bouncing.

"No, I'm okay for the moment. And she seems happy enough, so I don't want to mess that up," Nick replied. He smiled at the man. "Why don't you start dinner? I can watch the kids, and we'll probably have to put them all to bed before the show ends. I'm sure Ellie and Abigail will want to try and see their own daddies on the TV before they go to bed." Nick leaned so that he could smile at Ellie, who started clapping and smiling.

"I think Ellie likes that idea." Nick smiled as Jeff kissed his cheek, before he turned his attention to the two and three year olds that had pulled out a box of Mega Blocks to play with while he played peek-a-boo with the littlest of the three children on the couch.

"Uncle Nick… why are we here tonight?" Abigail asked, looking up from the tower of pink and purple blocks she'd made next to Elliot's red and blue tower.

"Because your daddies are at an awards show tonight… your Daddy Kurt might be coming home with a trophy, and hopefully you and Ellie will get to see him on the TV later," Nick replied, smiling at the little girl.

"What award?"

"It's called a Tony award… it's for being a very good actor. And your daddy is a _very_ good actor," Nick replied. That seemed to satisfy the little girl's curiosity for the moment, and she went back to working on her block tower.

Nick continued to bounce Ellie on his knee and play with her while the two older kids messed around with the blocks, occasionally reminding Elliot that he wasn't allowed to throw the blocks or they would be taken away from him. He was a little surprised when Abigail looked up from her blocks again, turning to him with a questioning look on his face.

"Uncle Nick, what's an actor?"


	78. Lemonade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I was sifting through the remainder of the prompts on my list, and I just sort of jumped on this one because I thought this would be adorable and somewhat telling about Nick and Jeff's parenting skills. Is it bad that I'm sort of falling in love with Elliot, because he's just so darn cute?_

_**Lemonade**_

Nick pressed a quick kiss against the top of his little boy's head before he ruffled Elliot's hair.

"Dad! Stop it!" Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Elliot's reaction to his show of affection. "You're going to scare off all the customers!"

"I don't think your Daddy is going to be scaring anyone away, El," Jeff replied from his place in the lawn chair a few feet behind Elliot's. "The whole lemonade stand idea… it's not exactly the best thing to do in the middle of November. I'm not sure that we're going to have many customers, since it's kind of cold out."

"But I want to sell the lemonade we made, Papa!" Nick knelt down as he recognized the signs of an oncoming temper tantrum from the five year old, smiling at the little boy. "I don't want to stop…"

"I know, Elliot. Which is why we're going to keep trying, even though we haven't sold any lemonade yet. Papa Jeff was just pointing out that maybe this wasn't the best day for your idea, and that maybe we should try again when it warms up in a few months." Nick did his best to wipe away the tears from the little boy's eyes, knowing that it probably came from a need for a nap because they had gotten up abnormally early that morning. Elliot's little sister, Elizabeth, was already inside laying down in her bed upstairs for a nap, even though it was more than an hour before her usual nap time.

"We can try again?" Elliot asked. Nick nodded, smiling at Elliot.

"In just a few months, when things start to warm up again, we'll pull out the lemonade stand again. And I bet if we get it set up early enough on a Saturday, when all the neighbors are mowing their lawns, we'll make a _lot_ of money."

"And we can give it to the sick kids?" Nick raised an eyebrow, more than a little confused. "The ones at the hospital, like Jenny… she said that there weren't any good toys in the playroom when she was sick. I wanted to buy them some toys, which is why I wanted a lemonade stand."

Nick couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around his son, giving him a big hug. "Elliot, that is one of the sweetest things you've ever asked me if we could do. And I promise you, as soon as we can make some money we'll do another lemonade stand and use _all_ of the money to buy lots of toys for the kids in the hospital to play with." Nick watched as a smile spread across the little boy's face.

"Can we go inside now, Daddy? It's cold."

"That's the second best idea you've had today," Nick replied, standing up and taking the pitcher of lemonade so that they could get everything put away and go warm up inside the house.


	79. Pole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I don't know where this came from. I know it's weird, okay? It's just… funny. So I went with it._

_**Pole**_

"Why are we doing this, again?" Jeff asked, sticking close to Nick. He was barely old enough to drink to begin with, and this certainly wasn't the kind of place intended for him. But somehow Nick had convinced him to come, against his better judgment.

"Relax, Jeff… it's just a bachelor party for Wes. You won't have to do anything you don't want to do, and I'll even tell the girls to leave you alone if you're too weirded out by all of this," Nick replied, pushing him over towards the table that had been reserved for their party. Jeff still wasn't sure, but he was willing to go along with this. For Wes.

It wasn't that bad, really. The guys who weren't all that interested in what was going on onstage managed to keep a conversation going while the others thoroughly enjoyed themselves watching the dancers on the stage. And the alcohol was plentiful, thanks to David having the forethought to find transportation for the group of heavily intoxicated young men and Wes's insistence that everyone stay at his place afterwards so that no one would have to drive. And despite the fact that he had only been 21 for a few weeks, Jeff was taking full advantage of that, to the point that even he was starting to watch the dancers on the stage despite the fact that they weren't really his type.

"Nick… Nick, how'd de do that?" he asked. In Jeff's mind, the question made perfect sense, but he could tell that Nick really wasn't sure what he meant to ask. So, Jeff attempted to clarify. "Those girls… how'd they dance like dat?" Jeff couldn't help staring at the girls, whose dancing with the poles was somehow fascinating – although he knew that he wasn't fascinated with what was happening on stage for the same reasons as some of his friends. It was Nick's laughter that brought Jeff back to reality somewhat.

"Jeff, are you seriously asking me _how_ this works? They're strippers… I don't know _how_ they do it, but they manage it somehow. And it's…"

"Weird," Jeff interrupted, turning back to the stage as a new dancer approached the pole.

"I was going to say hot… but I can see where you'd get weird from. Just… stop overthinking it, and enjoy the show, okay?" Jeff felt Nick jostling his shoulder, but he ignored it, watching the girls that paraded around on the stage one after the other.

"Dude, why do I think that it's going to be harder to get the gay guy out of here than anyone else?" Nick whispered.


	80. Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So yeah… not really sure where this one came from. And there isn't a whole lot of backstory in my head for this one, so I don't even know how this got started. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Fire**_

It was unbearably hot, and to be honest Nick wasn't sure that he could make it much further. The heat and smoke and flames were too much to handle, and Nick just wanted to stop and give up and let the smoke take him.

"You can't stop on me, Nick…" Nick felt a strong arm tugging him along, trying to figure out where the closest fire escape was so they could get _out_ of the burning building. But he couldn't make himself open his eyes. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough oxygen into his system to keep going any further. Somehow Jeff seemed to be in better shape than he was, because the blonde kept pulling him along, forcing him to keep moving away from the flames that were threatening to engulf them at any moment.

Nick could hear the way the beams of the ceiling were groaning under the weight of the next floor's furniture, feel the ashes from burning drywall and wood falling down on them, coating his sweating body with a thick layer of black soot. "Just leave me," Nick coughed, fighting too hard for the oxygen his body so desperately needed. He couldn't think straight.

"I'm not leaving you here to die, Nick!" Jeff's arms were around his body before Nick even really knew what was going on, lifting him up and starting to physically carry him towards the windows that had already blown out from the heat of the fire. Nick was too weak to protest, and all he could do was keep trying to breathe. Eventually he lost the fight to keep himself awake, collapsing against Jeff's body.

Nick heard Jeff's talking to a doctor long before he actually had the strength to open his eyes. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"You got him out of there as quickly as you could. The biggest concern is smoke inhalation… which you should be in bed, receiving treatment for yourself…"

"I'll go back to bed as soon as I know he's okay…"

"He has second-degree partial thickness burns over about five percent of his body… mostly on his back, from falling debris. We're going to keep him intubated for a few days, make sure he's getting enough oxygen while he's trying to heal. There is some respiratory damage, more significant than your own. But given time, he should heal. Just like you need to do, so I want you to go back to bed now."

It was another two days before Nick was really coherent enough to do more than overhear bits and pieces of conversations, primarily between Jeff and the doctors and nurses assigned to take care of him. So he honestly wasn't all that surprised when he finally managed to open his eyes to find Jeff seated in a chair near the bed. He was a little surprised at the bright red mark on the boy's face.

"Trust me, it looks a lot better than it did at first. And your back looks a lot worse, though everyone tells me it's healing. I haven't seen it since the night of the fire… I'm not allowed to follow you when they take you to check on your burns."

"How bad is it?" Nick managed to croak out, despite his sore throat and the hoarseness of his voice. It sort of hurt, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"You're doing fine… all things considered. But you're going to have to take it easy for a while, take care of yourself."

"And you?" Nick asked.

"First degree burn on my face and minor smoke inhalation… nothing to really worry about, and I'm already doing a lot better," Jeff replied. "You should get some more rest… especially your voice. You don't want to mess it up by talking too much now, while you're still healing."

"You're talking…" Nick replied.

"I didn't have it nearly as bad as you do… and I didn't do much talking the first couple of days, because I didn't want to risk doing any more damage than what the smoke had already done." Nick closed his eyes as Jeff took his hand. "Go to sleep… we can talk more later, when you've had a chance to heal some more."


	81. Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I decided that I needed to write another one of these today even though I did three yesterday, because I'm starting a new story and I don't want to have three active works on here at the moment (although I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stop myself from posting the story I just started working on, lol). Anyways, I hope you enjoy, because I think this means I only have 20 left…_

_**Cat**_

Nick groaned as he collapsed onto their couch, sneezing a few times. He'd been sneezing like crazy all day, and it was starting to get hard for him to breathe. "God… I feel like shit…" Nick muttered between sneezes. The wheezing was getting a little out of control, and he had to admit that he was worried about it.

"Dude… you don't sound good," Jeff commented. Nick didn't bother to open his eyes, because that would only confirm what Jeff already knew.

"I don't _feel_ good… allergies are killing me."

"I didn't even know you _had_ allergies…" Jeff began. Nick lifted up his hand, holding up two fingers.

"Only two… I thought there weren't any of the trees I'm allergic to in the city, but I guess I was wrong," Nick replied. He was really getting sick of feeling so crappy. "Guess I'll have to start taking my allergy medicine again."

"Well, I have a surprise that might make you feel better," Jeff replied. Nick started to smile as the other man sat down next to him, but he was immediately surprised by another sneezing fit. As soon as it was calmed down, Nick felt something small and warm and furry being placed into his lap.

"Jeff… that's a cat…" Nick began, picking the animal up and immediately moving it into his boyfriend's lap before he got up and ran into the bathroom to was his hands and then run into the bedroom to change clothes.

"Nick? Dude, what's wrong with the cat?"

"Jeff, cats are the other thing I'm allergic to!"


	82. Fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So apparently my math was off in the last chapter… I had 20 left BEFORE that chapter. So that means after this one I'll have 18 left to write, leading up to the BIG one I'm planning on using last!_

_**Fluff**_

Lazy Saturday afternoons were always the best in Jeff's opinion. And lazy Saturday afternoons in his parents' backyard were among the best, because that meant that he and Nick could hang out in the hammock that wasn't visible from the house and do pretty much whatever they want. A fact that they were taking full advantage of here in the warmth of the summer.

"God… I've missed doing this," Jeff murmured as they finally pulled apart to breathe for a few moments. It was the first time they'd seen each other in weeks thanks to summer break, and they had been making up for lost time ever since Nick had arrived a few days earlier. So much so that Jeff's mother had sat them down for "the talk" that morning to make sure that they were being safe and not doing anything to hurt one another. And to be honest, after the awkwardness was over it was sort of a relief to have it out in the open, because it meant that they didn't _have_ to try and hide what was going on between the two of them.

"Me too," Nick replied, nestling his head in the little space just under Jeff's chin. Jeff leaned down so that he could press a kiss against the top of Nick's head, smiling. "But at least we'll be able to keep doing this when we get back to school… though I think we'll have to be a bit more discrete when we get back because technically we aren't supposed to be rooming together since we _are_ together."

"We'll deal with that when we have to," Jeff replied, letting his hand slip underneath the hem of Nick's shirt to trace little circles on the lower part of the boy's stomach.

"Is it too early in all of this for me to say that I love you?" Nick asked. Jeff looked down at the other boy as Nick glanced up at him. "I know we just sort of started this the last few weeks of school, but I have to admit that it's been coming on for a while. And I really do think I'm in love with you…"

"I love you, too, Nicky."


	83. Bratwurst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I'm bad. I ended up posting the sequel to "Still Need You Around" tonight because I just couldn't wait any longer to share it. So yes, I have three active stories. And 2 papers, a lesson plan, and several other assignments to complete in the next 2 weeks. Fun, fun, fun._

_**Bratwurst**_

Fourth of July barbecues were always fun at Nick and Jeff's house, mostly because they usually had the pleasure of hosting a large group of former Warblers and their families. Jeff somehow always got put in charge of manning the grill, while Nick focused on making sure that the kids (and sometimes even their former classmates!) played it safe around the in ground swimming pool in their backyard because he'd once been a lifeguard. Though Nick suspected that it was at least partially Jeff's excuse for admiring him from across the backyard on those occasions, because more often than not at least a few of the burgers and brats Jeff cooked for the occasion were a bit… well, overdone was the nicest way to say it.

"Jeff… they're black. Like, burnt to a crisp black," Nick heard David comment, smiling at the laughter that was implied in the tall black man's voice. "Seriously, you would think that after more than a decade of being together you would be a little better at managing those lustful thoughts about your husband…"

"Shut. Up." Nick didn't even have to look to know that Jeff was embarrassed. The blonde man was most likely bright red, and not from the sun that was beating down on them.

"Oh come on, Jeff… you know you were staring at that boy's abs. Hell, if I was into that kind of thing, I would probably have a hard time keeping my eyes off him, too…"

"Shut up, David, and keep away from my husband." Nick just smiled and bit down into his own (slightly burnt) bratwurst.


	84. Baseball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I've been really bad about writing on this story lately. The good news is that since the last chapter, I've gotten my workload for the remainder of the semester down to one paper and two exams – and I have roughly a week and a half left to get it all accomplished. Which is a lot of time since tomorrow morning is my last day of class! So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_**Baseball**_

If there was one thing Nick loved, it was baseball. Nick had always been more athletic than Jeff, not to mention the fact that he'd played three sports in high school before he'd broken his leg and been forced to quit. So when it came time for Elliot to start playing baseball, Nick was the obvious choice to teach the boy how to throw and hit the ball.

"Don't hit me!" Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Elliot's words.

"I'm not going to hit you with the ball, Elliot… just try and hit it with the bat, okay?" Nick coached, gently throwing the ball underhanded in his son's general direction, hitting the boy's strike zone perfectly. Elliot, however, closed his eyes as the ball came towards him and didn't start to swing until after the ball was already past him. "Okay, good try. But next time keep your eyes open so that you can actually see the ball… you'll have a much easier time trying to hit it if you can see what you're doing."

"I don't want to get hit by the ball…"

"Elliot, come over here for a minute," Nick replied, kneeling down and motioning for the boy to walk over to him. Elliot did as he was told, dropping the bat a few feet away until he was standing in front of his father. "Elliot, who am I?"

"Daddy…" Elliot began.

"And do I want to hurt you?"

"No…"

"So why do you think I would hit you with the baseball?" Nick asked.

"I don't think you'd do it on purpose, but that ball is harder than the one we play with at school… I don't want to get hurt…"

"I played baseball in high school, buddy. I was a pitcher, and I know how to throw the ball so that I won't hit you, okay? I promise… I'm not going to hurt you."

"Daddy… do I have to play baseball?" Elliot asked. Nick shook his head.

"Of course not, buddy… but I thought that you _wanted_ to play baseball this year instead of soccer," Nick replied.

"I think I'd rather stick with soccer… that's okay, right?" Nick nodded, smiling.

"Hey, as long as you're happy, I don't care which sport you decide to play." Nick gently ruffled his son's hair. "Let's get the ball and bat and take them home, and after lunch we'll play some soccer, okay?"

"Okay!"


	85. Stocking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I know it's been AGES since I've posted one of these. Okay, not really. But still, too long! I haven't forgotten about these, I promise. And I'm going to try and finish before June, because I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this summer and I don't need another open writing project while I'm working on that! Enjoy!_

_**Stocking**_

Skype was a blessing, really. That was the first thing Nick had realized when Jeff had been tapped to produce a documentary. In Japan. For six months. Including Christmas. But as much as the two men hated the idea of being separated for so long, the fact was that the money was something they couldn't afford to turn down. And so Jeff had packed his suitcase and moved halfway round the world, leaving Nick behind to take care of their wedding plans by himself because neither of the men really wanted to postpone the ceremony they had been planning for more than a year already.

"I miss you."

"_I miss you, too. But I'll be home in a month…_"

"Doesn't change the fact that they're making you miss Christmas," Nick replied, smiling sadly at his fiancée over their computer's webcam. "I wish you could be home with me. I decorated the apartment yesterday, but it wasn't as fun without you here."

"_We'll celebrate Christmas for real when I get home, okay? Just leave the decorations up, and we'll have our own celebration in the middle of January…_"

"People are going to think I'm weird, Jeff…"

"_So? Screw them… it's better with decorations, and I'm going to take them down since you were the one to put them up._" Nick smiled, knowing that Jeff wasn't going to take no for an answer on this one. The blonde had always been insistent that they share equally in things like that; it was one of Jeff's convictions that marriage should be an equal partnership, and that even though they were just living together at the moment they should go ahead and practice living that way. To be honest, Nick sort of loved it; there were so many things that needed to get done around the house at any given time, and Nick couldn't imagine either of them taking sole responsibility for all of that _and _having a full-time job. Plus a lot of the things that needed doing they could do together, which meant they got to spend that much more of their time hanging out.

"_Earth to Nicky…_"

"Huh?"

"_Welcome back to Earth, Space Cadet. I was asking if you would be willing to show me the Christmas decorations… we don't exactly have any in the hotel I'm staying in_." Nick smiled, picking up the laptop as he walked around the living room, where most of their decorations were. Nick was actually pretty proud of what he'd managed to accomplish on his own. "_It looks great, Nicky… but where did you put our stockings?_"

"Well… I didn't want to take them down before you got home. So I put them someplace special. Somewhere only you and I would see them…" Nick began with a smirk.

"_There's something suspicious in mine, isn't there?_"

"You'll just have to wait and find out when you get home, Mr. Producer…"


	86. Yoyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I just got a random idea for Baby!Niff… so yeah, here you go!_

_**Yo-yo**_

If there was one thing Jeff loved as a six-year-old, it was playing with his yo-yo. He wasn't that good, to be honest, but it was fun to play with and it was something he could do even when he was by himself – something that happened a lot since he was an only child and didn't have any cousins. His parents had been trying for years to have a sibling for him, but so far they hadn't had any luck. Which was precisely why they had finally decided that they would become foster parents, so that Jeff wouldn't have to be so lonely.

Jeff couldn't help being curious when his parents told him that he was going to have a foster brother soon – especially not when they told him that the boy was his age and would be there soon. So Jeff wandered out onto the front porch to play with his yo-yo and wait for the social worker's car to arrive with his new brother.

"Mama! They're here!" Jeff couldn't contain his excitement as the familiar red coupe pulled into their driveway. He'd never had a sibling before, and even though he didn't fully understand what that was going to mean Jeff was excited.

"Okay, Jeff… calm down…" his mother replied as she walked out onto the porch, smiling as the familiar social worker opened the passenger door of her car to let a small, dark-haired boy out of the back seat. He looked much smaller than Jeff, and he was pale and thin besides looking terrified about what was going on. "Remember, sweetie… Nick's not going to be completely comfortable here with us at first. So be nice to him, and give him some space until he warms up to us."

Jeff just smiled as the boy – Nick – walked up to them behind the social worker. The boy glanced at Jeff, who was quick to walk over to him. "Do you wanna play with my yo-yo?" Jeff watched as the boy smiled back at him, nodding and following Jeff into the house.


	87. Finals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I decided that since I only have about 11 days left before Camp NaNoWriMo begins, I needed to crank out as many of these drabbles as possible since I have the day off from work… hope you all enjoy!_

_**Finals**_

Nick was stressed; finals were coming up, and as a senior at Dalton that meant one thing: lots and lots of studying. The truth was, as difficult as it was to get _into_ Dalton, passing senior finals was even harder. While many of Dalton's students were there because it was a safe haven from bullying, that didn't stop the administration from expecting the boys to be among the best and the brightest of their freshmen classes at college.

"I think calculus is going to be the death of me," Jeff muttered. Nick couldn't help but smile at his roommate's commentary on what they were working on.

"Derivatives are evil," Nick agreed, tossing his pencil into his book and leaning back away from it. "Have we done enough to deserve a study break yet?

"We've been working for ten minutes…"

"But we did spend all day in classes doing reviews for these exams. And we didn't really get much of a break between classes or at lunch." Nick stood up, walking over to his closet and pulling out a box that he'd been hiding for weeks. "Besides, my mom sent a few supplies for exam studying that I thought you might like to break into…"

Nick opened the box, tossing an orange and brown bag at his roommate. "Peanut Butter M&Ms?"

"She knows you well…"


	88. Snore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: One more, then I can shower and go get lunch (Chinese sounds AMAZING right now, lol – really bad because it's going to spoil the workout I just did)._

_**Snore**_

If there was one thing Jeff hated more than anything, it was when his roommate had a cold. Jeff liked his sleep – a _lot_ – and if Nick was sick Jeff knew that he wouldn't be getting much of it. The other boy had some kind of sinus thing that made him snore. Loudly. And forcing him to roll over only solved the problem for a few minutes.

Jeff groaned into his pillow as Nick started snoring, not wanting to wake the other boy up. As miserable as Nick's colds made Jeff, Jeff knew that it was worse for Nick and that the only way he could get better was to sleep. And sleep meant snoring. So Jeff was sort of stuck between a rock and a hard place, because _he_ needed to sleep, too.

* * *

><p>Jeff slapped away the hand that was shaking his shoulder, knowing it was probably Wes trying to wake him up.<p>

"Dude… it's time to get up and go to class… you're going to be late if you don't get up _right_ now."

"Fuck you…" Jeff muttered, burying his face in his pillow just in time to start coughing.

"You caught Nick's cold, didn't you? You should have tried to get more sleep… staying up half the night is probably why you got sick."

"Next time he starts getting sick, _you_ get to sleep in the room with him."


	89. Poster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So lunch and shower haven't happened yet. I had this idea and thought it was too good to wait, so I decided to go ahead and write it. Enjoy!_

_**Poster**_

"_What_ is that?" Nick asked, staring up at the large blue piece of poster board Jeff was trying to hang in one of the hallways near the Warblers' common room. The bulletin board he was attempting to use really wasn't quite large enough for the poster – not to mention the fact that it just contained a bunch of lines and dots and circles in white poster paint that didn't make any sense. "I know you're talking about modern art in Melzner's class, but I didn't think that involved a project…"

"It doesn't."

"Then what the hell _is_ that?" Nick asked.

"Campaign poster. I'm running for Student Body Vice President," Jeff replied. Nick raised an eyebrow, confused.

"But… it doesn't make any sense…"

"It's written in Gallifreyan. The point is to get people wondering what the hell it is… that way they'll be talking about it for a while, and they'll remember my name," Jeff replied with a smile. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, you do realize that your name isn't anywhere on this thing, right? And that I don't think there's anyone around here that reads Gallifreyan, unless the Doctor is masquerading as one of our teachers while he's looking for some kind of extraterrestrial being that's stalking central Ohio…"

"He could be masquerading as a student." Nick couldn't help laughing at his roommate's eccentricities.

"Jeff, I really do love you… but this is weird even for you."


	90. Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I know I said I was going to knock out a lot of these today… but three is good, right? Or is this number four today? I dunno… I'm still closer to 100 than I was when the day began, so it's all good._

_**Music**_

Being a music teacher was probably one of Nick's favorite things in his life; he'd spent enough time working on the required degrees in music and education, and it would have been a shame if he hadn't actually loved his job.

One of the really great things about Nick's job was that he could occasionally get out of the building earlier than usual and get home to make something nice for dinner to surprise Jeff. The blonde man worked hard to make sure that the two of them had a good life – and the long hours took a toll on their relationship. The occasional nice dinner when Nick could get away from work early was just his way to make sure that Jeff knew how much he appreciated everything that the other man did for what would soon be their little family. Given the fact that the two of them were waiting (rather impatiently) for their surrogate to give birth to their son, Jeff was working even harder than usual so that he would be able to take some time off when the baby was born.

Dinner was almost done when Nick heard Jeff walking in the front door; tonight was special, because Nick had a surprise for his husband other than just dinner.

"Whatever that is, it smells amazing." Nick smiled as Jeff pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Chicken parmesan and ratatouille. Not the best meal I've ever made, but I will admit that I was kind of distracted from it by something else that I needed to get done today," Nick replied with a smile. He watched as the man raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry… it's a good surprise. Go put your stuff away and wash up for dinner. I'll show you my surprise before we eat."

It didn't take Jeff long to get back to the kitchen, changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt instead of his usual work suit. "So… can I get my surprise now?" Nick laughed; even though the man had become a lawyer, Jeff could still act like a little kid at times. Nick took his husband's hand, leading him back down the hall towards the nursery they had been working on ever since they'd gotten the good news about their child. "What… did you do something to the nursery? I thought we were going to finish painting it this weekend, before we put the crib together…"

"I didn't put any of the furniture together… I just had an idea for what we could do on that white wall, and I wanted to do it. Since it was just a half day at school, I decided that I was going to come home and get it done as a surprise for you." Nick stopped in front of the door, smiling at the other man. He gently pushed the door open, pulling his husband into the room so that Jeff could see Nick's handiwork.

"It's sheet music…" Nick nodded, smiling. "Is that…?"

"_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. Or the alphabet song, depending on your opinion. I thought it would be appropriate, since we were going to use the bedding with the stars we found. But I didn't want to put the words up… I thought it looked better if I kept it kind of simple."

"Nick… this is brilliant."


	91. Grape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Okay, so I started this one last night, and didn't finish it before bed. But I have some time before I have to leave for work today, so I figured I could finish this one off and maybe knock out another one or two. I am DETERMINED to finish at least the first 100 before Camp NaNoWriMo starts._

_**Grape**_

"As much as I love our little munchkins… I _really_ hate kids' birthday parties." Jeff smiled at Nick, surprised that the man seemed so annoyed with these kids. Nick was the one that normally dealt with kids and he spent the most time with their own children.

"Oh come on… it's fun!"

"Jeff, one of Elliott's little friend monsters just threw Kool-Aid in the pool. And not just a glass of Kool-Aid… the entire _pitcher_ of grape Kool-Aid…"

"Oh God… did you get all of the kids out?"

"Maddie and Jayne's mom got the sprinkler set up to wash the stuff off all of them… they're playing in it now, and it seems to be working," Nick replied as he started to make another pitcher of grape Kool-Aid for the party.

"Maybe a little less sugar this time, then…"


	92. Goulash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Yay… that's two today! And I'm also excited because I just found out that I can watch 2 seasons of National Geographic's Taboo on Netflix! I'm a big fan of the Taboo series – it's very interesting!_

_**Goulash**_

"Jeff… are you _sure_ about this place?" Nick asked, sitting down at the table across from his boyfriend. They had taken the bus down to the city from Jeff's parents' house for a day of sightseeing and adventures, and Jeff had insisted on eating at this particular restaurant of indeterminate ethnic origin.

"Of course… I've eaten here before, it's great."

"But Jeff… there isn't even a menu…" Nick continued looking around, wondering if he had just missed the piece of paper somehow.

"I know… you never really know what they're going to serve. It's part of the adventure!" Nick raised an eyebrow as a waiter came out with two bowls of some kind of soup that he couldn't quite recognize.

"Jeff… I'm not sure about this…"

"It's just goulash, Nick. Nothing to be afraid of…" Nick watched as the other boy dipped a spoon into the bowl, somewhat confused by the strange mix of items inside it. Jeff ate it quickly as Nick watched, shaking his head. "Come on… it's delicious…"

"It looks weird…"

"So do those granola bars you eat all the time… but I tried some of them and they were actually good. Just try it. If it isn't good, I'll buy you something for lunch somewhere else." Nick sighed, getting a spoonful of the stuff out of his own bowl and putting it into his own mouth.

It took a moment for Nick to respond to Jeff's questioning look. "Okay… you win, it's actually really good."

"Told you."


	93. Shirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this one's just kind of silly, but I wanted to get at least one more of these done today._

_**Shirt**_

Nick had always been one of those people that just sort of had little quirks. Well, some of them were little, and some of them were kind of big. Like the shirt.

Nick's mother had been arguing with him about the shirt for years already, and she still hadn't won the argument. Nick had worn the shirt for pretty much every big occasion in his life, and it had proven to be lucky so far. Everything he had attempted to do while wearing the shirt had turned out well – he'd always gotten good grades on tests, he'd gotten his first home run while playing baseball wearing the shirt, and he'd even been wearing it when he'd met Jeff.

"You're _not_ wearing that under your uniform at Regionals again, are you?" Jeff asked.

"It's good luck…" Nick began.

"Nick… we've lost in Sectionals or Regionals every year, and you've worn that damn thing to every single competition since you've been here. It doesn't help…"

Nick sighed, shaking his head. "I don't wear it because I think we'll win if I wear it… I wear it because I think _I_ do better when I have it on. I don't want to be the reason we lose another competition, and I need all the help I can get since I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Maybe we should let you sing lead, then… maybe then the damn thing would make us win."

"We'll win when we're supposed to win," Nick replied with a smile.


	94. Harpoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: I waited this long for this word because I couldn't think of anything better. So, here it is!_

_**Harpoon**_

"Tell me when it's over…" Nick couldn't help but laugh at the way Jeff covered his eyes during the most potentially disastrous points of the movie. Every time the theme music started to play – whether something was actually going to happen or not – the boy's hands shot to his face and he would tell Nick to let him know when it was over.

"Jeff… you're never going to know what happens in the movie if you keep covering up your eyes every time you think something _might_ happen…"

"We're only watching this movie because _you_ wanted to see it again. I didn't choose this one…" Jeff replied.

"You agreed to it," Nick replied, shaking his head and pausing the movie as one of the main characters went for the harpoon gun.

"Yeah, because you kept talking about how amazing it was… I didn't know there was a shark stalker involved!" Nick couldn't help laughing at Jeff's description of the shark in the movie.

"Shark stalker?"

"Well what _should_ I call it? That thing's a freak of nature… how can people watch this and not be too terrified to go into the ocean ever again?"

"Jeff… it's just a movie…" Nick replied.

"A fucking scary movie…" Jeff muttered, crossing his arms.


	95. Wii

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: Guys… once I post this one, I'll only have five left to write! I'm getting down to some kind of difficult ones (other than the one I'm saving for number 100 – I want it to be special). Enjoy!_

_**Wii**_

Nick was busy grading theory tests when he heard it, and he knew that something was wrong before he even heard his son's voice calling out, although he couldn't make out exactly what the boy was saying from so far away.

Nick jumped out of his chair, dropping his red pen and running down the hall towards the basement stairs to the family room. He was down the steps and staring at his husband and six-year-old son for a few moments before he realized exactly why Jeff looked sort of like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Daddy… Papa didn't put the wrist strap on his Wiimote…" Elliot said, pointing his own controller at the television screen. Nick turned is head slightly, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he realized that the controller Jeff had been playing with had destroyed their flat screen TV.

"Hey… you didn't have yours on until after it happened… you just put it on so that he wouldn't get mad at you, too," Jeff replied, walking over to the potted plants underneath the TV and pulling out the controller he'd just launched across the room a few moments earlier.

"Jeff… I'm going to surgically attach the wrist strap to your hand if I _ever_ catch you playing without it again…"

"I'll go to the store and get the new TV…"


	96. Apple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So this one took me a while, because I wasn't sure how I wanted to deal with this one. But then I mentioned Nick being a teacher in another chapter on a whim, and decided that it would be perfect for this prompt!_

_**Apple**_

Nick was nervous. And given the fact that he had been in show choir and was used to performing in front of large crowds, that was unusual. But this… this was different. Because this was his first day as a student teacher, and he honestly had no idea what to expect.

Nick had been in the classroom before, of course; his other internships in the classroom had gone well enough, but in those cases he'd never been required to actually teach more than once or twice. This semester, he was going to be in charge – the one who actually had to keep the class controlled and make sure that the students actually got what he was trying to teach. And given the fact that he was going to be teaching middle school choir was kind of terrifying.

The apple just sort of rolled out of Nick's bag when he set it down on the desk. He didn't remember packing an apple for his lunch – he'd always been more of a citrus person himself, and as far as he knew the only fruit Jeff ever ate was bananas. Nick picked up the apple, smiling as he realized that someone had taped a note to the side of the apple.

_Hey Nick,_

_So apparently it's tradition to give the teacher an apple. Or maybe that's just if you want to be the teacher's pet…_

_Anyways, I hope you have a great day!_

_Love you,_

_Jeff_

Nick smiled as he read the note. It was definitely going to be a good day.


	97. Bedazzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: This was probably one of the HARDEST words for me – I just haven't had any idea of how to use this. So this is probably going to be crap, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Bedazzle**_

No one would ever be able to say that Jeff wasn't a committed father. Having two kids wasn't always easy, especially not considering the fact that he was a lawyer and had to put in a certain number of billable hours each month in order to keep his job. If he was being honest, it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done in his entire life, but he didn't want to change a minute of it.

"Jeff, I hate to ask, but Lizzie's ballet costume has to be finished before rehearsal tonight and I have to take Elliot to the orthodontist to have the brackets he broke yesterday reattached. I know it's your day off, but… could you help her attach the rhinestones to the tutu?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, looking up from his newspaper.

"Rhinestones? Tutu?"

"Yeah… it's in my office on the desk. Lizzie can show you how to use the Bedazzler. But don't let her do it by herself, because she's poked herself too many times already and I'm kind of afraid that she'll try to put the stones on everything _but_ her costume if she's left alone with it," Nick explained.

"Okay, sure… but I don't guarantee that it's going to look as good as it would if you did it," Jeff replied with a smile.

"You aren't going to get me to exchange tasks with you… the orthodontist doesn't know who you are, and I need to talk to the orthodontist about what _really_ happened to those brackets because I guarantee you that Elliot would lie if given the chance because he doesn't want to be embarrassed by the fact that he didn't follow doctor's orders." Jeff smiled, standing up and giving his husband a quick kiss. "I've got to go find Lizzie… the Bedazzler is waiting!"


	98. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So I know this is short… but it's also reminiscent of pretty much every family road trip I ever endured. Well, not quite as bad because I was one of three kids, and as the smallest I ended up being pushed back and forth between my siblings every time I tried to fall asleep until my mother gave up and started sitting in the backseat with us._

_**Vacation**_

"Daddy! Elliot keeps poking me!"

"Lizzie's on _my_ side of the car!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Jeff… how long until we get to the Grand Canyon again?" Nick asked, trying to block out the incessant arguing coming from the backseat of the car.

"Two. Days."


	99. Carpet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST WORD ON MY LIST! I'm so excited about this… and getting VERY excited for what's going to come next – Camp NaNoWriMo! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Carpet**_

"It's… green."

"Green shag," Nick corrected, shaking his head and sighing as he looked at the carpeting that had just been installed in what was going to be their daughter's room. Matched with the lilac walls, it sort of made the room look like they were standing inside a giant flower.

"I swear, it was cream colored berber when I placed the order. Just like what we put in Elliot's room last year," Jeff replied. "I think it might have even been the same brand. But I swear, it wasn't _this_." Nick sighed, pulling out his cell phone to call the home improvement store that had installed the carpet earlier that day, on the nanny's watch.

"How the hell do you get green shag from cream berber?"


	100. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I completely own Nick and Jeff (although I'm pretty much creating their personalities myself since we haven't gotten to know them too well on the show).**

_A/n: So, this is the chapter that I've been waiting to write pretty much since I started these drabbles. I don't know why I was so determined to end on this particular word, but I thought that it was the best way to go out. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed the rest of the chapters!_

_**Wedding**_

Jeff's nerves were starting to kick in as he waited for Nick to finish getting ready. They had only been waiting for this day for nine months – nine months of planning, arguments, and make-ups that had brought them closer together than they had ever been before. And now he _really_ just wanted to get the formalities over with, so that he could just enjoy being with Nick for the rest of their lives.

"Are you ready?" Jeff nodded, smiling as Nick walked out of their bedroom. The dark-haired man laughed before he walked over and started adjusting Jeff's tie. "You never could get one of these right without help…"

"Or maybe I just always do it badly on purpose, because I like having you this close to me," Jeff replied, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss against the other man's lips. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too. But if we don't go _now_, we aren't going to make it to the church on time for the photographer to take any pictures before the wedding. And the last thing I want to do is lose out on those pictures… I want photographic proof of just how happy I am about all of this." Jeff couldn't help but smile at Nick's comments.

"I can't believe we're really doing this…"

"I can't believe I'm doing this with _you_… I didn't think I could be lucky enough to get a man as amazing as you. Especially after some of the shit I've pulled…" Nick began. Jeff shook his head, putting a finger over his fiancée's lips.

"Stop right there. It's over and done with, and none of it matters any more. I'm in love with you, and that's the most important thing." Jeff wrapped his arms around the other man, pressing yet another kiss against his lips. "Now, it's time for us to get to that church… they can't get this party started without the grooms, now can they?"


End file.
